os nossos sonhos
by harunoliliana
Summary: Sakura era uma das melhores alunas a desporto, a única coisa que a fazia se sentir bem. Mas um acidente fez com que a sua vida muda-se. Sasuke tem um sonho ser um profissional de basquete.
1. Chapter 1

Os nossos sonhos

Os nossos sonhos.

Sumário – Sakura era uma das melhores alunas a desporto, a única coisa que a fazia se sentir bem. Mas um acidente fez com que a sua vida muda-se. Sasuke tem um sonho ser um profissional de basquete.

Trailer.

A vida que ela tanto se esforçou para ter.

Sakura – Eu tive de lutar muito para ser o que sou. Conquistei muito na vida para ser respeitada por todos. O que te custou a ti para passar de ano com boas notas? Dormir com uns professores? Com o director?

O seu futuro em jogo.

Director - Sakura na próxima semana a claque vai fazer a sua apresentação, e uns representantes de algumas das melhores universidades do Japão vão lá estar , por isso esforça te para conseguires um lugar nelas.

Uma família

Kento – Mana porque a mamã está a partir tudo?

Sakura -Eu prometo te que eu quando for para a universidade vais ir morar comigo. Lindo espera só mais um pouco. Tu e eu vamos ser felizes.

Uma tragédia.

Kento – MANA , MANA.

Sakura – LARGA O MEU IRMÃO.

Uma prova.

Médico – Sakura não poderás praticar desporto de alta competição. Só te é dada autorização a educação física e mesmo assim só alguns desportos.

Uma realidade.

Sakura – Eu perdi o meu irmão, o meu futuro e a minha vida.

Ino – Sakura tu vais conseguir ultrapassar. Acredita.

Um sonho

Sasuke – Eu vou conseguir chegar ao topo, eu irei me esforçar o máximo possível para ser o primeiro o melhor.

Força de vontade.

Sakura – Eu vou conseguir ter um futuro, eu vou conseguir ir para a universidade, conseguirei salvar vidas.

Uma amizade.

Sasuke – Naruto se tu queres mesmo isso, força vai em frente.

Naruto – Obrigado

Os problemas

Karin – Ele vai ser meu.

Sakura – Ele não é um objecto, para ser teu ou meu. Esquece ele não está para nenhuma de nós as duas.

Obstáculos.

Neji – Eu neste jogo vou mostrar quem é o melhor da equipa, eu vou te por no lugar.

Sasuke – Eu é que vou mostra o que é preciso para se ser um jogador de basquete.

Uma promessa

Sasuke – Sakura promete me que vais fazer tudo por tudo para conseguir seguir o teu sonho. Não deixes que se metam na tua vida.

Sakura – Promete me o mesmo.

Ameaças

Sasuke – Afasta te dela. Porque se eu sei que tocaste em um fio de cabelo dela eu ponho te no hospital

Sai – Não te metas no que não te diz respeito.

Espero que gostem da minha nova fic.

E agora que já leram podem mandar reviws para eu saber o que pensam da minha nova fic.

Estou esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

Os nossos sonhos

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 1 – Sê quem tu és

Sakura corria para chegar a tempo a escola, que acabava dentro de duas semanas. Ela andava em bastante pressão. Os estudos e a sua vocação era algo esgotante, principalmente sendo ela a líder da claque e capitã de voleibol. Ela esperava ter uma bolsa numa escola em que o desporto era uma coisa levada muito a sério. O seu futuro passava por algo relacionado com desporto, era esse o seu sonho e lutava com garras e dentes por isso. Ela corria não por ter adormecido ou por ter se perdido com algo, na verdade ela tinha se atrasado porque a sua mãe assim o fizera. Sakura podia dizer que não tinha mãe, já que a mãe não a considerava como filha e não queria saber dela nem de seu irmão mais novo o Kento. A única coisa que fazia era ficar desempregada em casa, bebendo até cair para o lado, e fazendo figura triste. Sakura ainda tivera de levar Kento para a escola que ficava a caminho mas um pouco longe de sua escola. Mas ela finalmente via os portões e a julgar pela movimentação dos alunos ainda não tinha chegado atrasada. Começara a caminhar em direcção as suas amigas que a esperavam e que já estavam alarmadas com a situação do tal atraso.

Ino – Sakura pensei que se tinha passado algo, já ia apanhar um táxi para ir a sua casa ver o que se passava. – preocupada.

Sakura – Foi só a minha mãe. Vocês já sabem, alias provavelmente metade da rua já sabe do sucedido, com a gritaria que lá houve.

Hinata – Sakura isso não é vida. Eu já lhe disse que se você quiser vem morar para minha casa.

Sakura – E o kento? Eu não vou deixar o meu irmão sozinho com ela.

Hinata – Claro que o seu irmão também vêm.

Sakura – Hina eu agradeço mas sabe como é. Ela não deixa de ser minha mãe.

Ten Ten – Vai deixar chegar ao mesmo ponto da outra vez? Sakura ela bateu em si e você não ficou pior porque o seu irmão se meteu a sua frente e ela parou.

O toque de começo de aulas ouve-se e a conversa é interrompida. Caminham em direcção a sala onde vão ter aulas e entram sentando –se em seus lugares. Sakura não queria falar mais no assunto e elas então mudaram, mas Sakura mesmo assim não estava com animação, também o que mais elas podiam esperar, elas já tinham assistido a uma discussão entre ela e sua mãe, e perceberam o clima naquela família.

O professor de filosofia, mais conhecido por Tobi, um dos professores mais queridos pelos alunos entra e a turma o cumprimenta em coro.

Tobi – Olá meus queridos alunos :3 , bem hoje não me apetecia dar aula e comentei com o professor gai que me foi acusar e a Tsunade obrigou-me a fazer uma coisa para ela, e vocês estão envolvidos - Sorrindo enquanto esfregava seus cabelos em pé. – Bem vocês vão ter de ler este livro na minha aula e discutir o assunto na aula dela. Boa sorte não com a leitura mas sim com ela, ela hoje tá com um humor. Ui ui – entregando os livros.

Ino – Professore? – pondo a mão no ar

Tobi – Sim :3

Ino – Será que podíamos ler em grupo. Sabe como é, pode nos ajudar vários pontos de vista, quando a Tsunade nos fizer as perguntas – ar de anjinho.

Tobi – Tens toda a razão. Meninos podem estar por grupos, não façam é muito barulho ou eu vou outra vez fazer companhia a aquele director - Um frio percorre a sua espinha e ele treme. – Acho que hoje está frio. – olhando para a janela.

Ino – Muito bem meninas é só aproximar. – rindo –se

Hinata, Ten Ten e Sakura pegaram em suas cadeiras e dirigiram-se para a mesa de Ino onde ela tirava todos os seus materiais, para dar espaço á leitura dela e suas amigas.

Ten Ten – Uma noite no sótão. Esquisito o titulo

Hinata – Não acho. Eu já li o livro – mostrando sua língua de forma carinhosa.

Ino – E você não vai contar para a gente como é a historia? Assim se você nos contar não é preciso ler o livro. – carinha de pedinchão

Sakura – O que você faz para não ter de se esforçar.

Hinata – Bem a história é uma realidade que hoje ainda se passa em muitas casa. A violência domestica. Uma família composta por uma mulher um homem e os frutos de um dito amor. 2 rapazes e uma Menina. O mais velho foi o que sofreu mais, e muita das vezes ia para o sótão a noite chorar e ouvir as suplicas e gritos de dores da sua mãe. Quando cresce saí de casa e vai a tribunal com a queixa de violência domestica. Mas por pedido de sua mãe ele retira a acusação. Tudo porque ele se acalmou e todos pensam em uma mudança. O pai o proíbe de ver seus irmãos e sua mãe. Mas um dia ele volta a fazer de novo mas desta vez ela decide que está na hora de acabar com aquilo. Para bem dela e dos seus filhos. Que acham?

Sakura – Interessante . Acho que depois vou o comprar para ler com mais calma.

Ino – Que dramático. Eu odeio história dramática. – com a lágrima no canto do olho.

Tan Ten – Esse idiota devia ser torturado, morto na cadeira eléctrica, ser ressuscitado e torturado outra vez...

Hinata – Calma Ten Ten. As vezes em nome do amor suporta-se muita coisa. E só deus sabe o quanto eles passam e o amor que tem pela família.

Sakura – É difícil de explicar, Mas existem famílias em que apesar dos filhos verem suas mães ou seus pais, serem maltratados e eles próprios eles ainda os amam porque eles são sua família, quem lhes deu a vida . É difícil de explicar mesmo.

Ino – Então vamos ler logo o livro. Estou com curiosidade.

A aula acabou. Os rapazes acharam o livro uma seca. Alguns alunos saíram de lá como se nem tivessem lido aquela história tão dramática e ainda havia outros como Ino que saíram da sala a chorar com direito a lenço branco e com a questão.

Ino – Porquê? – chorando como uma madalena

Sakura – Lembrem me de quando for para ler estes livros eu ir alugar um guarda chuva.

Ino – Insensível – Continuando a chorar

O dia assim decorreu. Aulas atrás de aulas, matéria atrás de matéria. Mas uma das melhores cenas do ano foi Tsunade e Ino quase matarem um rapaz pela seguinte frase. " Se ela levou foi porque quis , não foi por amor. Ora. Não se ponham a culpar os homens". Só não tiveram tempo porque a campainha tocou e ele fugiu como o diabo foge da cruz, porque se ele fosse apanhado por elas, haveria mais um funeral na cidade. A última aula do dia longo e desgastante era o de educação física onde se dava a ginástica, com um professore esquisito, o Gai . Os rapazes estavam sempre a milhas deles, porque diziam que ele era virado para o outro lado. As raparigas riam-se porque ele fazia de propósito para chatear os rapazes. Elas nem gostavam nem desgostavam mas que ele era um bom professore era e ninguém podia dizer o contrario.

Gai – Sakura o director disse para você ir ao gabinete dele, diz que precisa de falar com você. Se fosse a você ia é do seu máximo interesse. – piscando o olho

Sakura sorriu e foi ter com o director, mesmo com o equipamento de educação física vestido, alias ela estava numa aula de ginástica só saiu para falar com o director. Uns calções até o joelho de cor azul escuro, e uma t shirt branca um pouco larga era o seu equipamento. Chegou a sala do director e bateu ouviu um som abafado.

Director – Pode entrar.

Ela abriu e fechou atrás de si a porta, sentou-se na cadeira de veludo vermelho que se encontrava alinhada com a mesa.

Director – Sakura pensei que vinha depois das aulas. – sorriso malicioso.

Sakura – "Odeio aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso. Até parece que nos come vivas."

Sakura – Bem se viesse durante uma aula davam pela minha falta caso demorasse. – sorrindo cinicamente.

Director – Está insinuando o que?

Sakura – Nada, pensei que teve-se percebido a piada. – olhando para ele normal.

Director – Oh. Pensei outra coisa.

Sakura – Não, claro que não. Eu não podia vir tarde porque tenho de ir buscar o meu irmão a escola e não posso demorar.

Director – Compreendo e desculpe não ter percebido a piada.

Sakura o odiava perfumadamente. Ela tinha nojo de estar frente a frente com ele, e estar sozinha com ele não era coisa que não gosta-se muito. Aquele director tinha o apelido de " comedor de alunas", não era ao acaso ele já tinha dormido e feito coisas não apropriadas dentro daquela sala com uma enorme quantidade de alunas. Ele tentara uma vez se fazer a ela, mas foi parar ao hospital com um corte no rosto feito por um objecto que estava em cima da mesa do director e que naquele momento foi a sua arma. Desde esse dia ela tentava o máximo possível estar longe dele.

Director – Sakura na próxima semana a claque vai fazer a sua apresentação, e uns representantes de algumas das melhores universidades do Japão vão lá estar , por isso esforça te para conseguires um lugar nelas.

Sakura – Não se preocupo eu dou sempre 110 de mim.

Levantou-se e segui em direcção a porta sempre se sentindo observada, aquilo era de mais. Mas ela mantinha se firme. Saiu pela porta e voltou para a aula que estava prestes a terminar.

--

Em outra escola e em outra cidade.

Sasuke e Naruto treinavam juntos no parque. Tentando ver quem encestava mais. Quem vence-se tinha de ser escravo do outro durante uma semana. Tinha de levar os livros do outro, comprar todo o que ele queria, de comer claro não mais, e outras coisas desse género. Os dois já jogavam á uma hora, sem parar e sem se queixarem. Com o calor estavam apenas de calções, sapatilhas e de tronco nu, deixando ver seus músculos e o suor que brilhava ao toque da luz do sol. Sasuke encesta e para a bola.

Sasuke – Ganhei – Indo em direcção ao banco onde estavam suas coisas e pegando numa toalha.

Naruto – Outra vez? Eu daqui a mais viro mesmo escravo. – sentando-se no chão.

Naruto – Deixe de ser parvo, você é que pede para ser assim. – Limpando o suor de seu corpo. – Por isso não reclame.

Naruto – Sasuke? .-se levantando.

Sasuke – Que foi?

Naruto – É verdade que você no próximo ano vai morar para outra cidade e vai mudar de escola?

Sasuke – É. Infelizmente. O meu irmão fez mais um negocio lá, e eu que me lixe e vá para onde o senhor Itachi quer.

Naruto – Então tenho uma surpresa para te dar. O seu irmão esteve a falar com os seus amigos. Nós claro. E disse para nós irmos para a mesma escola que você, e que comprava uma casa para nós morarmos juntos. Diz que se sente culpado de você já ter de andar sempre para onde ele precisa e que desta vez decidiu assim, te recompensar. E nós já aceitamos e já vamos ser transferidos.

Sasuke – Eu não acredito que ele fez isso. – sem reacção

Naruto – Por acaso fez. Ele disse que nos éramos os seus melhores amigos e que as pessoas sem os seus amigos nada são.

Sasuke – Bem acho que vou ter de agradecer a amabilidade. Xau, vemos nos amanha.

Naruto – Certo.

Bem já sabem deixem reviews, para eu ficar feliz.

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Os nossos sonhos

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 2 – num momento tudo acaba

Kenta – Flor?

Sakura – Que se passa meu ursinho?

Kenta estava um pouco sem jeito a falar para a sua irmã, ele olhava fixamente para uma loja e Sakura percebeu o que ele cria.

Sakura – Hum, tu queres um sorvete não é verdade? – picando o lho.

Kenta – Sim – a sua voz sou melodiosa e cheia de alegria.

Eles então entraram na loja. Sakura sabia o porque de ele estar um pouco receoso, dentro de alguns minutos seria o jantar, e ele sabia que não podia comer doces antes deste. Mas Sakura abrira naquele dia uma excepção. Ele sorria muito a contar o seu dia na escola enquanto esperavam a sua vez de serem atendidos. Ele era muito querido e era a única coisa que fazia com que Sakura continua-se a viver aquele inferno. Devia se todo a ele. Porque ele amava a sua mãe mesmo sabendo que ela nem queria saber dele. Alias ela só queria saber dela mesma.

Sakura – Kenta tenho uma boa noticia para ti. – sorrindo

Kenta – Sério? O que? – pensando.

Sakura – Eu vou trabalhar num esquema de claque para apresentar a umas pessoas que são os representantes de várias universidades e se gostarem. Ganharei a bolsa mais cedo.

Kenta – Que bom mana – abraçando sua irmã muito forte. – Você conseguiu.

Moço – E sua vez menina.

Sakura -Pois. Bem eu queria um sorvete de morango e um de cerei ...

Um disparo foi ouvido. Todas as pessoas se baixaram naquele ruído e olharam para a porta. Um homem armado e encapuçado entrou na loja de sorvetes.

- No chão – apontando a arma – eu vou ser claro, quem levantar eu mato, quem me desobedecer eu mato. Entendido?

Ninguém conseguia prenunciar uma única palavra. Sakura abraçava o seu irmão como maneira de protecção.

Sakura – Kenta tem calma vai correr tudo bem – sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Kenta estava nervoso e cheio de medo. Num acto de pura inconsciência mas que para uma criança é normal, começou a chorar. Ele era única criança que lá se encontrava, e o choro de criança para muitas pessoas é irritante principalmente pessoas que estão a assaltar algum lugar.

- Tu – apontando para Sakura e kenta – cala a boca desse pirralho ou calo a eu.

Sakura -Ele nem tem culpa, é só uma criança.

Kenta continuava a chorar descontroladamente depois que ouvira o "ou calo eu". Sakura tentava embalar seu irmão mas com insucesso . Ele cada vez chorava mais e cada vez Sakura ficava mais cheia de medo do que poderia acontecer.

O homem seguiu em direcção a esta continuando com a arma em punho. Pegou em Kenta e Sakura tentou o travar mas foi empurrada contra o balcão.

- Sabes puto, eu sou um homem de palavra, ou calas essa boca ou calo a eu. – olhando para Kenta

Kenta não parou ainda ficara mais agitado. As pessoas estavam a tentar acalmar o criminosos. Nenhuma queria ver uma pobre criança morrer a sua frente daquela maneira.

Kento – MANA , MANA.

Sakura – LARGA O MEU IRMÃO.

Como ele tinha dito era um homem de palavra, e disparou. Sakura paralisou tal como todas naquela loja. Ela viu seu irmão morrer diante dela com um tiro em sua cabeça. Kenta morreu ali diante de seus olhos e de todos que lá se encontravam. A maior parte das pessoas começaram a chorar e taparam seus olhos diante daquele acontecimento. Sakura via seu irmão no chão, deitado numa poça de sangue, ver que a sua vida tinha sido levada junto com a de seu irmão. Ela passou-se e como se não teve-se nada a perder ela começou a correr para cima do criminoso.

Sakura – DESGRAÇADO. – Raiva

Outro disparo foi ouvido, a bala acertou em seu peito. Sakura parou e olhou para seu peito tudo ele ensanguentado. Ajoelhou-se sentindo-se fraca, a sua visão ficara turva , e mal conseguia ver o assassino de seu irmão. Até que finalmente cedeu ao ferimento, e tombara para a frente fechando seus olhos.

--

Sasuke abrira a porta de sua casa que dentro em breve deixaria de ser. Foi em direcção ao seu quarto onde pousou a sua mochila. Pegou em roupa limpa e seguiu para o banheiro que ficava em seu quarto, o que dava muito jeito. Ligou o chuveiro e a água morna percorria seu corpo bem defendido. Ele pensava em como seria a nova escola, em como seria a sua nova cidade. Mas deixou se desses pensamentos. Acabou o seu duche e trocou-se. Itachi já estava a sua espera na sala de jantar, onde estes comiam todos os dias, alias Itachi fazia sempre questão de estar aqueles minutos com o seu irmão mais novo. Sasuke sentou-se na sua cadeira.

Itachi – Está atrasado. – olhando para ele.

Sasuke – Se eu lhe disse-se quantas vezes você chega atrasado, você deixava de me dizer o mesmo. – começando a comer.

Itachi – tudo bem eu não digo mais. Me diga como você está na escola?

Sasuke – Vou passar de ano. Já é muito bom não acha? – olhando para ele.

Itachi – Porque me falas dessa maneira?

Sasuke – Deixa cá ver. – pensando – Os nossos pais morreram e tu me disseste que ficarias sempre ao meu lado. Passado um ano do sucedido você começou a chegar tarde a não ter paciência para mim, eu era criança e queria brincar, alias qual é a criança que não quer. Passado outro ano, eu já nem sequer o via. Nunca perguntava como estava nunca vinha aos meus aniversários. Já viu o que é você sozinho em casa de noite, com um bolo de aniversário a sua frente com as velas acesas e meu irmão sem chegar? Deu 11 e 55 e foi ai que eu cantei os parabéns para mim mesmo e apaguei as velas sozinho. Nunca o vou perdoar por esses anos que me deixou só. – se levantando.

Itachi – Eu tinha de trabalhar para lhe dar uma boa vida.

Sasuke – Eu não lhe pedi uma boa vida pois não? Eu pedi que esteve-se comigo. Eu nunca quis riqueza Itachi eu sempre quis uma família.

--

Hospital

Hinata – Nunca mais dão noticias, isto é desesperante – andando de um lado para o outro.

Ino – Ela ainda teve sorte. A bala ficou a uns milímetros do coração. No meio do azar um milagre. – olhando para o chão.

Ten Ten – Coitada, ela não merecia perder o seu irmão deste jeito, e Kenta não podia ter morrido. Não podia. – chorando.

Hinata – Deus só leva mesmo as pessoas bondosas. Kenta era um anjo, um amor de criança e a única coisa que Sakura amava. – também chorando.

Ino – A mãe dela não chegou ainda?

Hinata – Ela disse que não vinha, não queria saber. Estava bêbada. – olhando para Ino – Mas sabe já chega. Sakura quando sair daqui vai ir morar para minha casa. Não quero saber não a vou deixar com aquela mulher – irritada

Ten ten – Só falta saber se ela vai resistir a operação. – olhando para elas triste.

Ino – Credo Ten Ten , deixa de dizer essas coisas, é claro que vai conseguir.

Hinata – assim espero.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo.

Beijo e deixem review para eu ficar contente


	4. Chapter 4

Os nossos sonhos

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 3

Num momento todas as coisas pela qual lotamos uma vida se transformam em nada. Em apenas recordações e memórias dolorosas. O tempo passa e as memórias cada vez são mais difíceis de esquecer. Sakura neste momento tinha perdido tudo na qual tinha lutado. O seu futuro, e o futuro de Kenta seu irmão. Que não passava de uma criança na qual lhe fora retirada a vida de uma maneira horrível e dramática.

Médico – Sakura não poderás praticar desporto de alta competição. Só te é dada autorização a educação física e mesmo assim só alguns desportos.

Aquela frase fora a gota de água para Sakura, a última coisa que ela poderia ter ouvido depois de dois meses internada num hospital por complicações na operação e de saúde.

Ela começara a viver a partir daquele dia, uma vida calma e tranquila, alias ela não podia se esforçar. Não podia se enervar. Tudo isso e mais alguma coisa poderia a por novamente no hospital ou então fazer com que o seu coração deixa-se de bater.

Afinal quem disse que a vida era fácil?

--

Hinata – Sakura acorde temos de ir para a escola é o primeiro dia. – sorrindo enquanto retirava os cobertores.

Sakura – Não me apetece nada ir para a escola. – agarrando-se a almofada.

Hinata – Sakura.

Sakura – Não quero que as pessoas tenham pena de mim, pena do que aconteceu. Não quero ser apontada em cada canto em cada esquina como a rapariga que perdeu o irmão e quase a vida. Não é para mim. – abafando a sua voz na almofada.

Hinata – Você tem de manter a cabeça firme. – sentando-se ao lado de Sakura. – O que diria seu irmão ao a ver desse jeito?

Sakura – O meu irmão morreu.

Hinata – Mas ele está a te ver lá de cima a tomar conta de ti. Pensa nisso, pensa no que ele queria.

Sakura levanta-se rápido apesar de manter a cabeça baixa e caminha em direcção ao quarto de banho para fazer a sua higiene pessoal.

--

Naruto – Então isto é que é a nova escola? – olhando para todos os lados – podia ser pior

Sasuke – Mais uma vez numa nova escola e ter de fazer tudo de novo.

Naruto – Não deve ser assim tão mau. – olhando para este.

Sasuke – E o que sabes tu sobre isso? – olhando para o lado.

Naruto – Nada.

Sasuke olha para um grupo de raparigas que estava a frente dele e ouve a conversa delas.

- Coitada da Sakura.

-É. Ela já não tinha uma vida fácil e com a morte de seu irmão piorou.

- Ele era tão novo. Ouvi dizer que ela ficara com uma cicatriz da bala no peito, por pouco não atingia o coração.

-Ela se teve-se ficado quieta, tinha se safado do disparo.

- Ouvi dizer que ela saiu da calque. A quem diga que ela saiu por causa de algo relacionado com o coração.

Sasuke olhara para o lugar onde elas mantinham a atenção e viu uma rapariga de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes que olhara também para este.

Aviso :

Bem eu penso que não irei continuar esta fic, devido a não ter mostrado grande interesse para os leitores por isso se não obtiver nenhuma review irei parar de a escrever.

Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 4 – No sentimento de pena

O toque de entrada tocou ambos quebraram o contacto visual. Sasuke ficara parado na mesma olhando para aquela rapariga a seguir o seu caminho com um olhar tão triste e disperso. Sasuke olhou para as pessoas que se encontravam no pátio e se apercebeu que todos olhavam para aquela rapariga com pena, por onde ela passava pequenos comentários eram dados.

Sasuke chegou-se ao grupo das raparigas que lá estavam a um pouco a falar sobre a tal rapariga de cabelos rosas pela qual chamaram de Sakura, ele não era daquelas pessoas de comentar a vida de outras, porém ficara curioso e tinha de saber o porque de todo aquele murmurinho. Ignorando o seu amigo Sasuke este partiu em direcção a estas.

Sasuke – Me desculpem mas não pode evitar de ouvir a conversa. O que se passou com aquela garota? – apontando para a garota de cabelos rosas.

-Sakura? Ele é uma das garotas mais populares.

-Quer dizer era.

-Não digas isso.

-Mas é verdade. Se ela desistiu da claque e deixou de ser a capitã de voleibol e ainda há quem diga que não vai demorar muito a ela também desistir disso, metade do respeito que tinha vai desaparecer. A vida é assim.

- Aquela garota é a Sakura, e ela nunca teve uma vida fácil. Dizem que desde que houve o acidente que tirou a vida a seu pai, que a mãe dela se tornou um monstro para ela. É por isso que ela se esforça tanto na escola, para ultrapassar tudo o que acontece em sua casa. Uma semana antes de acabar a escola, eles estavam numa loja e lá decorreu um assalto..

-Temos de ir.

-Espere. Ela tentou proteger o irmão mas ele foi morto pelo assaltante, ela reagiu com raiva e ele disparou contra ela. Dizem que foi milagre ela ter sobrevivido. Desculpe mas agora temos de ir

Sasuke ouvira com atenção o que aquele grupo de raparigas falara. Apesar de não a conhecer, já nutria um pouco de respeito pela difícil vida pela qual deus a contemplou.

Naruto – Sasuke o que raio está a fazer? Temos aula e já estamos atrasados.

--

Todos estavam já sentados porém a falar uns com os outros quando a porta se abre e de lá um garoto com cabelo espetado loira aparece a olhar para todos os lados possíveis.

Naruto – A costa está livre. – suspirando.

Ele entra e de seguida entra Sasuke calmamente. Naruto olha para uns lugares no fundo e decide caminhar até lá. Todos olhavam para os novos alunos e começaram a se a rir da área de Naruto. Sasuke apenas caminhava atrás dele, mas foi quando se apercebeu que ele estava na mesma turma da garota de cabelos rosas. Sakura.

Entra um homem muito atrapalhado pela sala de aula e se apoia na mesa respirando fundo.

Tobi – Por favor me dêem uns segundos – com a cabeça baixa e o dedo apontado para eles.

Sasuke – Tem a certeza que estamos na sala correcta? – olhando de lado para Naruto.

Naruto – Tenho – olhando para o seu horário – estamos no lugar correcto.

Tobi – Me desculpem esta entrada já para não falar do atraso 3

Todos – Bom dia professor Tobi.

Tobi – Bom dia meus queridos alunos 3 que sorte ter a minha turma favorita a abrir o novo ano lectivo. Isto vai ser muito bom.

Todos – Professor pode começar a aula.

Tobi – Claro, Claro. – Atrapalhado enquanto procurava o seu livro e de repente – aaaaahhhhhhhh – Virando-se para a turma T T

Naruto – Isto não pode ser filosofia, isto deve ser algum curso para teatro ou assim parecido – vendo de novo no horário

Tobi – Com a pressa esqueci do meu livro em casa. T T- Olhando para trás – Estou vendo que há novos alunos na turma que tal começarmos a aula com as apresentações?

Naruto – O meu nome á Naruto – se levantando e pondo um pé na mesa – E eu tenho um sonho, que vou concretizar. Eu vou ser o presidente do Japão. Acreditem – sorriso colgate

Todos - --'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tobi – Não precisa exagerar meus jovem – dando com a mão --'''' – "Esta juventude está cada vez eufórica"

Sasuke – O meu nome é Sasuke – se sentando de novo.

Tobi – Meus queridos nem 8 nem 80. – sorriso amarelo.

Sasuke – Eu vou ser um jogador de basquete profissional. – voltando a se sentar.

Tobi – Já é alguma coisa.

No outro lado da sala um rapaz que até agora passava despercebido no meio daquela conversa, olhava para o novo rapaz com olhos de raiva.

Neji – Quem pensa que ele é para chegar cá e se alto proclamar rei?

Lee – Você tem de lhe mostrar qual é o lugar dele.

Tobi – Antes que me esqueça. – olhando para Sakura – Minha querida flor você está bem?

Sakura – Sim Tobi sensei – sorrindo.

Tobi – Ainda bem. Bem vamos começar.

Tobi – o que é isto? – desenhando um ponto no quadro.

Naruto – Oh não eu vou morrer aqui agora – suspirando

Sasuke – Onde estão os outros ?

A porta de abre e dois novos rapazes entram

Garra – Peço desculpa pelo atraso – virando-se para a turma – Meu nome é garra.

Shikamaru – O meu nome é shikmaru – olhando para a turma – Isto é problemático vou ficar por aqui na minha apresentação.

Tobi – "Por deus o que fiz eu para merecer alunos novos como estes"

Tobi – O que é este ponto, senhor shikamaru ?

Shikamaru – Sei lá foi você que o desenhou portanto você deveria saber o que é. Que problemático

Sakura – Pode ter várias interpretações. Pode ser uma estrela no céu pode ser uma ponta de um cigarro, pode ser um pirilampo, a luz no fundo do túnel.

Tobi – Muito bem Sakura. – apontando para o ponto – Como viram pode haver muitas perspectivas sobre este ponto, mais alguém pôde dar uma sugestão?

Karin – Uma bala. – sorrindo

Sakura gelou ao ouvir essa palavra Bala, ela olhou para Karin que sorria para Sakura. Todos gelaram a resposta.

Ino – Você é desprezível. – se levantando – como ousa dizer essa palavra sabendo o que aconteceu?

Sakura – Ino por favor tenha calma.

Ten Ten – Tu e eu lá fora agora. – Puxando as manga para cima.

Tobi – Por favor minhas queridas se acalmem. – olhando para Karin – O que você fez foi horrível, mas Ino e Tem Ten vocês também não reagiram da melhor maneira. Por favor vamos mudar de assunto.

Reviews

Sayuky-chan : Muito obrigado pela sua review, nossa nunca pensei que alguém gosta-se tanto desta fic. Sabe o que é. Eu pensei que a fic não estava a ser apreciada, porque eu vejo isso através das reviews que são uma maneira de me ajudarem a ver o que posso melhorar e se continuo a proceder bem na escrita e tudo mais. Como não tinha, pensei que esta fic não tinha sido aceite pelas pessoas e então achei melhor avisar que iria a deixar de escrever a não ser que recebe-se mesmo que fosse uma review que assim ficava a saber se alguém estava interessado em que continua-se. Mesmo que fosse só uma pessoa a querer que continua-se eu continuava só porque essa pessoa gostava. Mas pelos vistos me enganei e afinal á pessoas que gostam dela. Peço muito desculpa por ter pensado em terminá-la a meio. E Vou tentar escrever os capítulos cada vez mais compridos, assim do jeito que você gosta. E pode ter a certeza que no final a nossa linda Sakura vai conseguir ser feliz. Ela sofreu de mais é verdade mas vai ser isso que vai fazer com que se transforme na pessoa maravilhosa e lutadora que é. E obrigado pelo seu concelho. Vou o seguir durante toda a minha vida. Pois você tem razão. Muito obrigado, nem lhe sei como agradecer. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste capitulo. Você me deixou muito feliz.

Mandy Cherry – Muito obrigado. E fique descansada eu irei a continuar. Porque vocês gostam dela. Tem a minha palavra. E peço desculpa por ter pensado em terminá-la, mas eu costumo ver se ela é aceite pelos leitores pela teoria dos reviews que afinal me enganaram bem. Hihihi. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste capitulo. Muito obrigado mais uma vez, você me deixou muito feliz.

Naemi – Muito obrigado. Eu prometo que vou continuar. E acredite eu vou fazer com a nossa linda Sakura seja feliz. Ela merece muito mesmo. E peço desculpa por ter passado em minha cabeça não terminar esta fic, mas como já expliquei eu costumo ver a aceitação da fic pelas reviews. Muito obrigado. Espero que goste deste novo capitulo. Você me deixou muito feliz. Beijos enormes

Alessandra – Muito obrigado. Como eu disse, afinal eu me enganei, há pessoas que gostam de a ler. E você é uma delas. Haha. Muito obrigado por me dar força. Eu tenho de mudar meu método de verificar a aceitação dos leitores. Hahaha. E fico feliz que goste dela. Muito obrigado e beijos enormes. Sua review me deixou feliz

Queria dedicar este capitulo a estas pessoas maravilhosas. Sayuky-chan , Mandy cherry, Naemi e Alessandra.

Vocês são maravilhosas e depois do grande erro que cometi este é a minha maneira de vos agradecer pela paciência que tiveram para comigo. Muito obrigado

Estou muito emocionada.

T T

Beijos enormes

E já sabem me deixem reviews para eu ficar felez, como estou neste momento.


	6. Chapter 6

Os nossos sonhos

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 5 – Ten Ten ao poder

A manha já se tinha transformado em tarde, e enquanto todos andavam alegres por lotarem a ver seus amigos e estarem a conviver juntos numa festa que mais tarde eles iriam chamar inferno. Mas no primeiro dia de aulas quem não gosta da escola? ( até mesmo no 1º dia tinha de ir arrastada para a escola só faltava implorar )

Era intervalo e Sakura estava sentada no banco enquanto as suas amigas estavam a ter uma discussão acesa de mais com Lee, o rapaz que jogava basquete na escola, não era popular no que se tratava por mulheres, como Ino dizia o rapaz não tinha sido abençoado nem com Beleza nem com estilo para ser popular. Muitas vezes Sakura dizia a frente dele que o que importava era se ser um bom jogador porque em campo atributos de beleza não serviam para nada apenas a competência física. Foi a partir desse dia que aquele rapaz o Lee ou como todos o chamavam o Demónio verde começou a gostar de Sakura e a tentar ter um relacionamento, ao contrario do que muitos pensaram, Sakura tornara-se grande amiga e nunca, mas nunca o magoara por não gostar dele, enquanto o que fazia com outra era dizer para eles nunca mais a chatearem ou por ai adiante. Ela muitas vezes passeava com ele ou almoçava com ele, mas a diferença é que Lee sabia que ela seria sua amiga e para ele isso já era muito importante. Como ele dizia. " Eu amo-a pela mulher forte e decidida que é, pela grande amiga que sempre se mostrou pronta para me dar apoio. Mas se ela não me ama, nunca poderei a obrigar a tal coisa. Seria impensável. Mas o homem que ela escolher, primeiro terá de me mostrar que a merece e me prometer que nunca a magoará, porque no dia em que o fizer eu não responderei por mim".

Sakura sempre concordou em ter um amigo tão protector, ela deves em quando gostava de ter alguém igualmente forte no carácter para a ajudar. Mas sempre que Sakura dizia basta Lee para Lee era mais que uma ordem era um dever a cumprir. Eles tinham uma grande amizade, uma de muitas poucas. E isso era muito importante para ela e para ele.

Lee – Já te disse o Sai disse que ia sair. – Cara de aborrecido – Qual é o teu problema?

Ino – Ele não pode sair ele é dos melhores. – irritada

Lee – Então porque em vez de estar aqui a gritar e me ofender porque não vais lá falar com ele menina sabe tudo? - se inclinando de uma maneira de desafiar.

Ino – Bem – corada

Ten Ten – Ela não tem como se diz coragem para não usar o termo que vocês homens usam que é no mínimo uma ofensa aos tomates.

Hinata – Não é preciso se exaltarem, por causa de uma saída temporária de Sai. Ahaha – se rindo esforçado

Ino – Temporária?

Ten Ten – Sim Não me diga que não ouviu.

Ino – Não 0.0

Ten Ten e Hinata – Então nós estávamos a discutir com ele um assunto que não era necessário?

Ino – Pelos vistos não era necessário .

Ten Ten – És burra que nem uma porta e olha que não é por seres loura, conheço cientistas que são louras.

Hinata – Você ouviu falar porque não as conhece .

Ten Ten – Hinata puxa o que importava era o que queria dizer com ela. Meu deus. Lee vá falar com a Sakura porque eu sei que é isso que você quer, e faça me um favor. Tente a animar porque nós vamos ter de ir buscar algo para comer e não a queríamos deixar sozinha é que sabe a cobra Karin anda a solta e algum diz que vai ser este ano que eu vou lhe partir aqueles dentes. Era o melhor dia para mim. Como se diz memorável.

Hinata – Eu mandavam fazer uma estatua e colocava bem no lugar onde você tinha lhe partido os dentes. Haha

Ino – Vá vamos deixem esses dois falarem.

As 3 amigas vão em direcção ao refeitório buscar algo para comer e decidirão os deixar lá sozinhos.

Lee – Sakura minha querida – a abraçando

Sakura – Lee que saudade.

Lee – Não queria que nada daquilo lhe teve-se acontecido. Eu só soube quando voltei para o Japão.

Sakura – Eu sei. Você me telefonou na noite anterior a tudo a dizer que ia passar férias a Itália e depois ia para Alemanha com os seus pais e que não voltaria tão cedo, talvez só voltaria um dia antes das aulas começarem ou até mesmo no dia.

Lee – Eu achei estranho você não me ligar nem atender aos meus telefonemas. Então telefonei para sua mãe, que eu sei que é só em último recurso. O que ela me disse foi que. " Eu deixei de ter filhos", até pensei que finalmente você tinha ido para casa da Hinata. Mas pelos vistos foi pior.

Sakura – Não se preocupe. – dando uma palmada nas costas.

Lee – Que tal a gente ir jogar uma partida de basquete amigável só para levantar o animo? – sorrindo

Sakura – Lamento Lee, eu não posso me esforçar e alias já para fazer a educação física já foi um problema porque o médico não queria. – triste

Lee – Então vamos ir almoçar juntos ou jantar – olhando com olhos brilhante – não aceito um não e você sabe bem disso.

Sakura – Tá bom no final do dia vamos jantar.

Lee – Leve suas amigas, isto vai ser como se diz uma operação pa te fazer rir novamente. Sabe – dando um beijo na face desta – sinto falta do seu sorriso.

Sakura – Eu também.

No outro lado um grupo de rapazes estava sentado nas escadarias olhando aquela situação.

Naruto – Ela é tão linda e está namorando um idiota daqueles. – suspirando – o mundo já não é o que era.

Garra – Não se pode ter tudo. – mascando uma pastilha elástica.

Shikamaru – Dá cá um sono estar aqui sem fazer nada. Mais uma vez me respondo porque raio estamos aqui?

Sasuke – Porque eu disse que vinha para aqui e vocês feitos lapas se colaram a mim. Simples

Shikamaru – Agora me lembro. Foi o garra que me trouxe para aqui.

Garra – Ela é amiga daquela loira gostosa acha que ia perder oportunidade? Tas doido? Hoje me dia raparigas como a loira descomprometida é algo na qual se deve aproveitar.

Naruto – Não tens nenhum tipo coração mesmo. Para ti

É só andar um tempo no máximo 3 semanas e depois deita-se fora e continua-se com outra.

Sasuke – Quem bateu o recorde de mais namoradas foi aqui o Garra.

Temari – Garra!

Todos olham menos garra.

Temari – Não me digam que se chamam todos Garra.

Todos – Não.

Garra – Não me chateia vá.

Temari – Garra se você não fosse meu irmão já tinha levado. – irritada

Garra – Vá diz o que queres.

Temari – A mãe diz que te quer ver. Vai lá lhe fazer uma visita. Depois do seu desaparecimento nunca mais ligou a família.

Garra – Não enche minha vida. Eu sai de casa porque não suportava vos ver com aquela cara de que tudo estava bem .

Temari – Pois não estava e continua a estar. Quer sabe porque nossa bem sorria?

Garra – Porque andava a sair e nunca dizia por onde ia. Ia ter com o seu novo namorado não era?

Temary – Era preciso se ser muito do idiota. A mãe não ira sair com nenhum homem, ela amava nosso pai.

Garra – Então quando eu perguntava ela mudava de assunto e nada contava?

Temari – Garra nossa mãe tem câncer. Não é benigno mas sim maligno tem 3 meses de vida. Contente

Garar ficara paralisado com o que sua irmã dissera. Todos que la estavam sentiam-se a mais, e sem saber o que fazer.

Garra – Então porque demónios ela nunca me contou? – se levantando

Teamri – Porque no dia em que nosso pai morreu você fez nossa mãe prometer que não morreria tão cedo como o pai.

Garra – Pessoal . – olhando para seus amigos – acho que fiz uma merda e vou ter

Sasuke – Garra vai la a visitar e manda comprimentos. Nós depois vamos a ir visitar, mas hoje é melhor seres só tu e nada de nós.

Garra – Obrigado.

Garra começa a correr em direcção ao portão deixando os 3 sem saber o que falarem para a irmã deste.

Sasuke – As melhoras de sua mãe.

Temari – Ela queria lhe ter dito no dia em que ele se foi embora mas não conseguiu. Acho que nesta escola só acontece azar.

Naruto – Porque diz isso?

Temari – Aquela rapariga ali – apontando para sakura – Por pouco não morria no acidente que vitimou seu pai, passado um tempo ela sofreu de violência domestica por causa de sua mãe cresceu e depois defendia-se e ao seu irmão. Esforçou-se muito para seguir uma carreira ligada ao desporto e na semana em que ia ganhar uma bolsa ela levou um tiro e perdeu seu irmão acabando por perder a bolsa de estudos.

Shikamaru – Coitada.

Temari -. Nunca mostres pena a frente dela. Como ela não gosta de mostrar as pessoas pena pela diferença ela também não gosta que façam o mesmo com ela.

Sasuke – Aquele é namorado dela?

Temari – Quem dera ao rapaz. – olhando para os dois a se darem bem – Mas são muito bons amigos. Um dos poucos que consegue ter aquela relação tão próxima com ela. Teve sorte. Mas bem tenho de ir. Adeus.

Naruto – Não nos apresentamos – gritando

Temari – Não te preocupes com isso, eu pergunto ao meu irmão.

A campainha toca e todos voltam a entrar. A próxima aula era nem mais nem menos educação física com um novo professor. Quem era? Ninguém sabia apenas havia rumores que era um professor novo na escola com cara de poucos amigos e que era muito rígido com os seus alunos. Tinha o apelido de o Coronel quebra ossos.

O porque do nome? Bem ele tinha feito quase metade de suas turmas terem algum osso partido. Grande nome não acham?

- Muito bem, meu nome não interessa aqui, porque acho que o meu nome é algo demasiado pessoal para dizer a uns alunos que só estou a ver a uns segundos e que já me pareceram uns maricas. – andando de um lado para o outro.

Naruto – Olhe ai as bocas professore.

- Como te chamas meu menino?

Sasuke – Desculpe o nome dele é demasiado pessoal para ser dito a um professor que vemos a uns segundos e que nos dá a entender que não tem mulher em casa para lhe tirar o mau humor. – indiferente

Todos os alunos se iram, sem excepção até Sakura se ria com grande vontade e Sasuke ficara feliz por isso. Ele não sabia o porque mas ela lhe tinha prendido a atenção e queria a fazer feliz.

- Vocês os dois estão na minha lista negra. Vocês vão se dar tão mal. – voltando a atenção para a turma – Quem é a Haruno Sakura?

Sakura levanta a mão e todos olham para ela.

- Eu recebi um papel de seu médico e fiquei a saber que não devo fazer com que se esforça , mas eu vou lhe dizer o seguinte minha linda. Eu estou me nas tintas para o se você pode ou não se esforçar, aqui todos são iguais. Se você não pode-se mesmo seu medico tinha a proibido, portanto se contente.

Ten Ten – Você é muito estúpido mesmo. – se levantando

- A sua sorte é que eu não ponho alunos fora da aula eu os faço correr como nunca correram nas sua vidas. E tu ganhas te o expresso para a carruagem numero 1 que vai dar 20 voltas a escola a correr.

Ten Ten – Porque não resolvemos isto de outra maneira?

- Queres lutar? Como se uma menina como tu..

Ten Ten – Meu filho eu sou cinturão negro em Karaté, pode se perguntar o porque de o ter mas eu digo te querido. Comigo ou é ou não é. Se há uma combate é para dar tudo. E na luta do molho é dar a torto e a direito.

Ino – Molho? – falando para a hinata

Hinata – Quando se anda a luta feito idiota que há morros a torto e a direito.

Ino – ah

Sakura – Ten Ten se sente por favor ou se vai dar mal.

- Muito bem chega a minha beira.

Ten Ten – Cá vou eu.

- Comece .

Ten Ten parte para cima dele, todos ficam espantados por ver o professor a não acertar nem num um murro nela e ela sempre a dar. Chega a um ponto que ela decide acabar e o mobiliza .

Ten Ten – Pode ser professor, mas nem o papa tinha direito a mal tratar minhas amigas ouviu?

- 20 VOLTAS

Ten Ten o larga e sai do pavilhão e começa a correr a volta da escola.

Ninguém se atrevia a dar um piu sobre o que se passara.

- Quero um jogo de basquete agora. Façam equipas e podem ter a certeza que este jogo nunca mais será esquecido.

Reviews

Naemi – Oi . Cá estou mais uma vez feliz por você me ter deixado feliz. Ahaha. Também acho que aquela cobra da Karin foi má. Também a odeio, tá decidido vou a fazer passar um mau bocado. Muahahahah. Eu sou muito má. A Sakura pode ter uma vida difícil mas não desiste tenta sempre lutar por tudo. Apesar de ela estar um pouco mais desanimada ela irá mostrar que quando se quer algo, não será um problema que não permitira a sua luta e conquista. Muito obrigado mais uma vez e beijos enormes espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Sayuky-chan – Oi. Mutio obrigado por tudo, você me dá muita força. Sabe fico contente por ter compreendido o meu lado e dediquei a vocês porque vocês mereceram pois me ajudaram a ver a luz ao fundo do túnel. . E fico contente por ter aceitado minhas desculpas. Sabe eu tento fazer fics que agradam as pessoas. E portanto a opinião delas é muito importante para mim. Para mim uma pessoa já é muita coisa. E fico super contente. Acho que as pessoas pensam errado quando acham que uma fic só tem importância quando tem muitas reviews e muita gente que gosta. Uma pessoa para mim tem a mesma importância que muitas. São iguais e tem o mesmo direito e não devem ser privadas de algo que gostam. Eu sou sincera se eu desistisse de mesmo uma pessoa gostando sentiria –me muito mal. Não precisa de se desculpar. As vezes acontece. Eu compreendo. Quando eu li a parte em que você acompanhava me como escritora e que aprecia meu jeito de escrita e que vos deixo curiosos, fiquei tão contente e tão feliz que até as lágrimas me vieram aos olhos. Por que nunca pensei que seria tão bem aceite por vocês. E como eu disse e sei que se torna repetitivo, vocês são importantes para mim. Bem eu deixo você a matar, que tal? Eu ajudo claro e a Ten Ten. Dá nos umas lições. Ahaha. O Tobi é um dos professores fofos. Não sei porque mas acho o tobi uma personagem daquelas mesmo fofas. Pelo menos na minha História. Hahah. Sakura apesar de estar desanimada ela continuara a ser a menina popular. E porque? Agora vou ser mazinha . Vai ter de descobrir isso. Ahaha. Sou má.

Bem Sakura vai ser muito feliz isso eu dou minha palavra, porém ainda vai sofrer um pouco. Não me mate. Hahaha. Mas no final tudo se irá resolver. E espero que tenha gostado deste novo capitulo. Beijos enormes. Antes que me esqueça eu amo comentários grandes e os seus eu amo por de mais.

Mandy Cherry – Oi. Você não me enche o saco você me faz muito feliz. .

E fico nas nuvens por saber que acha boa a minha fic.

bem se você quiser juntar ao grupo das VMK ( Vamos Matar a Karin) , junte-se no final vamos todas a matar. Hahaha.

Beijos grandes e espero que goste do novo capitulo.

Bem eu tive uma ideia. Já que tanta gente não suporta a Karin. Que tal fazer-mos um grupo o VMK ( Vamos Matar a Karin ) e durante os capítulos da fic vamos tentar pregar partidas a essa menina má.

Ahaha

Uma ideia revolucionaria,

Vamos participar todas na fic. Mandem os nome que querem ter e eu faço o nosso grupo ser amiga dela e fazer a Karin sofrer. Muahahaha

Ideia mais destrambelhada que já tive. Só uma ideia se quiserem se juntem quanto mais melhor.

E já agora vamos lá deixar uma review pa eu ficar feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

Os nossos sonhos

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 7 - Tudo ou nada

As equipas já tinha sido formadas. Como a turma era de 23 ( a minha é de 28 ), mas como Ten Ten estava a correr á volta da escola e Garra estava em sua casa só se puderam formar 2 equipas de 10 e uma ficara fora. E a contemplada fora a Karin que claro tinha de ser a excluída, mas como o Coronel quebra ossos não era idiota nenhum mandou-a ter de subir e descer as escadarias que davam para as bancadas da escola, bem umas 30 escadas para cima e para baixo, quanto tempo ? O que o Coronel deseja-se. Ele não era nenhuma pêra doce.

Sasuke – Muito bem minha gente. É assim todos tem que tocar na bola e lançar pelo menos 3 vezes. Quero que nós seja mos mesmo uma equipa e quem tentar jogar individualista está ferrado comigo. Entendido?

O jogo começara e todos se estavam a esforçar ao máximo naquele jogo. Na equipa de Sasuke a bola estava sempre a mudar de jogador, como se diz de uma maneira em que todos pudessem jogar. Porem na equipa do Neji só ele , Lee ou até mesmo Kiba é que tinham sempre a posse de bola.

Sasuke passara para Chouji que perdera o equilíbrio e caíra no chão então Neji aproveitou a oportunidade e pegou na bola levando-a ao cesto passando por todos e marcando. Neji começa a celebrar com os seus amigos e passa pela beira de Chouji.

Neji – Já devia ter reparado que nos jogos de basquete pessoas assim com o seu peso não tem futuro. – se rindo.

Chouji olhara para o chão triste e tentando-se levantar. Sasuke ouviu o comentário e foi ter com Chouji.

Sasuke - É rapaz, como você se chama mesmo? – pondo a mão no ombro deste.

Chouji – Chouji .

Sasuke – Não deias ouvidos aquele idiota com cabelo de menina ( não me matem pelo comentário, não me matem, eu também gosto do Neji mas ele pegou feio com chouji) . Não interessa o peso num jogo, mas sim a força de vontade. Mostra lhe do que és capaz.

Chouji sorriu e deu um aperto de mão a Sasuke como forma de agradecimento.

- Não sabia que eram horas das princesas tomarem chá. Comecem logo a jogar. – Gritando

Naruto – " Estou a ficar um pouco farto de ti".

Naruto decide dar uma lição ao professore e manda a bola na cara deste. Todos ficam parados a olhar para a cara vermelha do Coronel.

Sasuke – " Não acredito que ele fez mesmo aquilo"

- NARUTO!

Naruto – Desculpe , era pa passar a bola para o Shikamaru mas a bola escapou da minha mão.

- Então vamos ter de trabalhar na mão. TOCA A EMPURRAR O PLANETA.

Naruto sai do campo e põem se na posição de flexões.

- Quero que empurres o planeta até o final da aula.

Naruto – Tudo bem. – começando.

Hinata – Coitado ele não vai conseguir. – preocupada.

Sakura – Acho que ele já está a exagerar um pouco. – furiosa.

Sasuke – Não se preocupem já era habitual ele empurrar o planeta durante uma aula inteirar, agora que está quase a acabar, é canja. – falando para Sakura e Hinata.

O jogo volta a começar e desta vez é Ino que começara com a bola. Ela corria muito depressa e conseguia fazer fintas muito bem, quando viu que estava quase no cesto, passou a Sakura para ela marcar. Porém Neji foi ter com Sakura e empurrou-a e esta caiu feio no chão. Sasuke furioso pela atitude de Neji foi ter com ele e deu-lhe outro pressionando -o contra a parede com o seu corpo aleijando Neji no braço que ficara no lado da parede. Sasuke afastou-se e foi ter com Sakura para a ajudar.

Neji – Foi falta – dizia este se queixando

- Meu menino eu não disse que este jogo tinha regras, alias tu fizeste por o merecer então fica com elas e sê um homem.

O toque dá-se e todos eles vão para os seus balneários.

--

Ten Ten – Estou exausta , mas aquele Coronel me paga. – sentada no murro.

Ino – Acredita que quem deve estar com um pé na cova é a Karin. Ela foi obrigada a subir e a descer as escadas até ao final da aula.

Ten Ten – A vingança se serve fria. Muahahaha.

Hinata – Belo riso maléfico.

Sakura – Bolas aquele idiota me aleijou no braço. – com a mão no braço.

Ten Ten – Então foi mesmo o idiota do Neji que te magoou. Ele ainda vai ter noticias minhas.

Hinata – Não era você que gostava do meu primo? – ar de brincadeira.

Ten Ten – Gostava. É passado. Desde que ele se tornou um idiota que não quero mais saber dele.

Sakura, ino e Hinata – Sim nós sabemos disso.

Lee – Sakura você está bem? – indo ter com ela.

Sakura – Estou sim não se preocupe.

Lee – Eu tive uma conversa séria com o Neji ele amanha vai lhe pedir desculpa.

Sakura – Muito bem, é sempre melhor que nada. Vamos então jantar?

-- Momento VMTK --

Vamos Matar e torturar a Karin

(teve uma pequena modificação no nome)

Karin ia furiosa com o Professor., ela estava quase a deitar fumo de tanto amaldiçoar o professor de educação física por ter la feito subir e descer as escadas durante a aula toda.

Karin – Maldito. Está a me ouvir eu te odeio. - resmungando – Você vai ter noticias do meu papá. É isso - aparecendo uma vela na cabeça de Karin – Por amor de Deus a ideia foi boa – uma lâmpada apagada – Foi muito boa – lâmpada acende uma luz fraca – a ideia foi de génio – lâmpada da económicas. – O meu deus só podem estar a gozar comigo.

(por acaso estamos ahaha)

Karin – Eu vou fazer com que o meu pai expulse aquele professor de meia tigela.

Naemi – Oi. Você está a quanto tempo a beira desse cemitério? – apontando para a porta dele ( minha querida você fez a sua entrada)

Karin branca como tudo a olhar para a porta de um cemitério que me tia medo.

Karin – Não ficou um pouco escuro de repente? – olhando para Naemi.

Naemi – Tenha cuidado viu, dizem que está assombrada e que deves em quando desaparecem pessoas que estavam a beira da porta - Lanterna para criar ambiente ( de onde veio a lanterna? )

Karin começou a tremer de medo.

Naemi – Bem tenha um bom dia. - caminhando em direcção contraria.

Karin – Porque haveria eu de ter medo? É só uma estúpida história.

Sayuky- Karriiiinnn – voz assustadora vinda de não se sabe onde.

Karin – Ai meu Deus acho que me caiu algo.

Liliana – Você foi uma má menina, agora vai ter de pagar pelo que fez.

Duas imagens de duas raparigas todas de branco, olhos boratados de preto e lábios pintados de preto com as mãos para a frente para a caçar.

Karin – Papá. – começando a correr enquanto chama seu pai.

Sayuky e Liliana – missão comprida.

Naemi – Primeira tarefa assustar a Karin, comprida. Ahahaha

Naemi, Sayuky e Liliana – Força VMTK .

Sayuky – Acho melhor irmos tirar esta mascara da cara.

- mama olhe ali uma menina a falar para dois fantasmas.

- Filho o que eu te disse sobre mentires – olhando para as 3 – ai meu deus fantasmas – começando a correr.

Sayuky e Naemi – Bolas.

Liliana – Ela me chamou de fantasma? – 0.0

Fim

Review

Naemi – OI. Você me deixa muito feliz. Então o que achou do primeiro momento do grupo VMTK? Para a próxima fazemos uma coisa mais pesada. Hahaha. O que será que ela vai dizer amanha quando chagar a escola? Vamos todas fazer la passar. Muahahaha. Professore mau, muito mau. Irritante mas mau. Lol. Sakura é a melhor, ela merece uma estatua em sua honra. Ainda bem que adorou e espero que adore mais este novo capitulo beijos enormes.

Sayuki – chan – Oi. Minha querida fico sempre nas nuvens com as suas lindas reviews , que eu adoro. Você me inspira muito e suas palavras são belas e magnificas. Eu tento sempre fazer fics que divirjam uma das outras. Acho que assim torna-se melhor, porque não uma não se identifica com outra. Tenho uma de ficção cientifica, uma de eles como ninjas quando se tornam mais velhos, depois tenho outra do tempo medieval e outra criminosa e esta. Acho que deve-se optar pela diversidade. E agradeço do fundo do meu coração todos os elogios que você me dá. Acho que sou uma escritora razoável, que já está há muito tempo ( 3 meses ) para começar de vez a escrever uma história para levar a uma editora. Meu pai me disse pa eu fazer isso. Estou tentando. Agora vamos a ver se a acabo e se eles aceitam. Claro. Hahaha. Espero que tenha gostado do momento, e no próximo haverá mais, mas muito mais pesada. Ahaha. Se quiser dar ideias dê minha querida vamos fazer disto uma festa. Você tem razão sem sofrimento não se encontra a felicidade e a força. Eu adora a ideologia japonesa. Viva ao Japão , á animação e ao manga. Hahaha. E fico muito contente que sejam grandes para mim. Muahaha tomem lá . ela me ama. Também adoro conversar com você, como eu digo você me faz bem. Eu sou do culto da Sakura quer se juntar? Hahaha. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo beijos enormes.

Bem cá estou já com a ideia posta em pratica.

Quem quiser mais se juntar é só dizer.

Ahaha

Vamos Matar e torturar a Karin.

Beijos e deixem reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 8 – Proximidade.

Karin – Eu juro por todo o que é mais sagrado que eu vi dois fantasmas há porta do cemitério. – desesperada

- Karin tu só podes estar a reinar com o pessoal. – olhando para esta com ar de não perceber nada – Mas olha uma coisa Karin – pondo a mão no ombro desta – Não existe fantasmas.

- Pode ter sido um reflexo. – tentando explicar.

Karin – Por amor de deus eu sei o que vi. – irritada.

- " Quando a cabeça não dá para mais acontece isto"

-" Ela ficou louca" – Sabes o que precisas? De um namorado e da enfermaria. – pegando no braço desta – primeiro vamos a enfermaria, só podes estar com febre.

Naruto caminhava bem lentamente para o seu normal. Ele e Shikamaru pareciam que estavam apenas seguros por o que se chama de alguma força de vontade ou num caso maior, pela força de Sasuke que se recusava a os deixar em casa pelo simples motivo de terem sono.

Sasuke – Eu avisei que verem filmes até tarde ia dar nisso. – olhando para o que pareciam ser duas múmias – Vocês não tem responsabilidade nenhuma.

Nenhum dos dois reclamou nem força para isso tiveram. Apenas se dirigiram para as suas mesas e aterraram lá. Cabeça posta sobra a mesa e começaram a dormir. Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos. Olhou para a janela e o seu telemóvel começou a tocar, olhou para o ecrã e era seu irmão.

Sasuke – Que queres?

Itachi – Bom dia já agora.

Sasuke – Bom dia.

Itachi – Não mudas nem queres mudar. Mas continuando, eu este fim de semana vou ter de desmarcar a nossa saída. Imprevistos do trabalho.

Sasuke – Estava para demorar a onde do bom irmão, ou melhor dizendo do irmão que se preocupa e que compre as promessas.

Itachi – Peço um pouco de compreensão Sasuke só isso.

Sasuke – Sabes Itachi não me podes pedir um pouco de compreensão por que mais do que a que tive durante toda a minha vida é impossível. Bem já que falaste todo, para a próxima não combines nada assim não fico desiludido. Adeus e espero que esteja a correr bem para os teus lados.

Itachi – Não dá mesmo para falar contigo. Mas ficamos por aqui. Adeus.

Sasuke desligou o telemóvel e colocou-o no bolço das calças. Olhou para os dois amigos a dormirem.

Sasuke – Não acredito que ele ainda se baba a dormir. - _-''

Naruto – Ramen .....

Sasuke – E que fala a dormir. -_-'''''

A porta se abriu e de lá entra uma pessoa. Sakura entra naturalmente e deixa as suas coisas numa mesa mais a frente de onde ele estava. Caminha para a mesa do lado deste e senta-se em cima desta.

Sakura – Eu sou a Sakura prazer – estendendo a mão.

Sasuke – Sasuke – dando um aperto de mão.

Sakura – Porque vieste para esta escola?

Sasuke – Hum – sorrindo – Sabes começar uma conversa.

Sakura – Achei que te sentias só com os roncares dos teus amigos. – olhando a rir para eles.

Sasuke – Eu vim para aqui porque dava mais jeito ao meu irmão e para continuar o meu sonho. Como vez simples. Porém ouvi muita coisa sobre ti.

Sakura – Acredito que a maior parte que ouvistes era verdade.

Sasuke – Não tens pai, a tua mãe...

Sakura – Não é mais minha mãe. – disse ela o encurtando. – E já não tenho irmão.

Sasuke – Vida complicada – olhando para o tecto.

Sakura – Sei que isto vai parecer como um convite para um encontro, mas é que no domingo as minhas amigas vão ter um daqueles fim de semana de família. Apesar de eu estar a morar com a Hinata eu sei que ela precisa deste momento com o seu pai. Portanto como não queria ficar sozinha, podias sair comigo?

Sasuke olhou espantado para ela, de todos os convites que lhe fizeram nunca foi nada relacionado com aquela explicação e claro que ele não iria dizer que não.

Sasuke – Claro, alias também ia ficar sozinho. Acho uma boa ideia, mas porque eu?

Sakura – Boa pergunta . Sabes quando olhas para uma pessoa e sabes que ela te dá conforto e confiança? Eu senti isso quando te vi.

Sasuke – É eu sei, foi assim que começou a minha amizade com este cabeça de ananás . –olhando com um meio sorriso para Naruto.

Sakura – Caso não tenhas reparado – se levantando – vocês são mais que amigos.

Sasuke ficara a olhar para ela sem entender nada.

Sakura – Como irmãos. – sorrindo.

Sasuke também deu um meio sorriso para esta. Então foi ai que o sinal tocou e eles voltaram a realidade.

-------Momento VMTK------

Karin – Agora todos pensam que eu sou maluca. – Olhando para todos os lados – Mas eu sei o que vi.

Karin caminhava em direcção ao salão de beleza ( o que será que andamos a aprontar? )

Karin – Ao menos vou poder relaxar enquanto faço o meu tratamento de beleza.

- Boa Tarde menina Karin por favor dirija-se aos banhos e não se preocupe que quando acabar irá ter a sua esfoliação . ( Também quero uma coisa destas. Viva ao luxo )

Karin decidiu se despir ( atenção censurado, não pelo conteúdo provocante mas pelo conteúdo chocante. Acreditem não é bonito de se ver a Karin nua) entrou para o seu banho quente, mas claro que nada é um mar de rosas quando o grupo VMTK está a espreita. Num outro lugar , propriamente falando nas caldeiras de aquecimento da água para os banhos.

Mandy Cherry – Então vamos aquecer um pouco mais as coisas – sorrindo enquanto aumentava para muito calor.

Naemi – Não põem mais um pouco – Botão para extremamente quente.

No banho .

Karin – Estranho parece que aqueceu muito a água.

Liliana – Não meninas vamos por as coisas mais interessantes – botão para , mais quente não há.

Karin – Agora sim estou a assar.

Sayuky-chan - Acho que vamos aumentar mais um pouco a parada – Botão para só podes estar a querer matar alguém , temperatura registada na formação da terra. ( exagero mas mesmo assim era fixe não era? ^.^)

Karin – Minha mãezinha – gritando a correr nua e com o corpo vermelho do escaldão.

Todas – hahahahaha – caindo e rebolando de tanto rir.

Naemi – Próximo passo?

Liliana -. Vamos fazer a melhor esfoliação da vida dela. Muahahaha

Todas – és terrível -_-''''

Liliana – ás vezes.

Num outro quarto .

-Pedimos desculpa menina Karin, pelos vistos ouve uma avaria nas caldeiras ( será mesmo que ouve?) Por favor se deite virada de costas para prosseguirmos com a continuação do programa de beleza.

Sayuky-chan – Por favor relaxe. " muahahaha você vai as pagar"

Do outro lado da porta ouvia-se os gritos de desespero de Karin

Karin – aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh deus me ajude. Isto não é uma esfoliação é esfolar uma pessoa viva.

Mandy Cherry – Meu deus o que se passa lá dentro?

Naemi – Vamos rezar pela alma dela.

Liliana – Não me parece.

Todas – Não. Hahahaha

Bem tivemos uma nova participação no nosso momento VMTK. A nossa amiga Mandy Chery . Nós fomos mesmo más desta vez. Ela merece. Hahaha

Bem eu sei que demorei. Eu costumo as ter preparadas na mesma altura. Mas desta vez não aconteceu. E com trabalhos escola e teste demorei um pouco mais. Como agora vou ter duas semanas sem testes , pode ser que consiga mais rápido. Peço desculpa mais uma vez.

Reviews

Mandy Cherry - Oi. Minha linda minha fic é uma droga viciante. Ahahaha. Professore mesmo mau, esse não acha? Mas falando bem, ele fez a Karin andar a subir e a descer escadas toda a aula. Hahaha. Neji está agora mau, mas acho que o vou melhorar. Sabe como é. Hahaha. Karin sofreu mas foi neste. Ahahaha, este foi de puro terror para ela. Ainda bem que amou e espero que tenha gostado da sua aparição. Se quiser dar ideia para os momentos esteja livre para o fazer. E fiquei muito feliz da sua entrada. Brigado. Beijos enormes.

Naemi – Oi feliz -^.^-. Fico radiante por ter adorado o momento VMTK. Hahaha e espero que também tenha gostado deste, apesar de ter demorado. Ahaha . Já estamos a fazer a Karin sofrer muito. Muhahahaha. Se quiser dar ideias sinta-se em casa para fazer . Neji foi mesmo um bruto, mas ele vai aprender. Hahaha. Sasuke e Sakura num encontro? Hum. Como será? Beijos enormes.

Usagi-chan – Oi. Não há problema . Eu também me esqueço de muita coisa, nem lhe passa pela cabeça. Sim eu sou de Portugal. O que você não entendeu que eu lhe explico. Bem há pessoas que dizem gaara e garra. Não sei qual esta certa. Sabe como é. Diferencia. Você quer participar no momento VMTK? Beijos enormes.

Sayuky-chan - Oi. Fiquei tão emocionada. Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que você elogia. Nossa quanta honra. -^.^- Estou tão feliz ( espalhando felicidade e doces pelo mundo) Muito obrigado. Tenho duas otimas ideias e já comecei, nossa dá tanto trabalho. E também espero que consiga, mas mesmo que não consiga não há problema tenta-se novamente. Mas prometo que não deixarei de escrever aqui. Quem sabe em vez de eu ir para Policial ou me aventurar a servir a minha pátria no exercito vá para escritora. Sabe como é, eu desde pequena que tenho esse sonho , e sei que também já foi seu o de ser policial. Deve ser tão bom. Amei as duas ideias, eu vou fazer momentos com ela. UI ui. Hahaha, ela vai morrer nas nossas mãos. Brincadeira não queremos ser presas não é?. Hhahaha Sabe que eu também ando com um sorrisinho quando falo para você? Mas sabe aulas de matemática destroem qualquer sorriso. Ai mãe. Fixe duas meninas para o culto da sakura. Ahahaha. Nós amamos a Sakura ela é a deusa do poder feminista, a super heroína da beleza e da força. Hum parece divertido. Amava ter a sua turma, nós não conseguimos nada disso, e só por falarmos um pouco já ouvimos a maior bronca de todas. Maltidos professores. Mas isso é tipo filme de auto risco, se são apanhados adeus vida. Ahahaha. Me engano? Neji foi muito mau, mesmo muito. Neji seu maroto. Karin sofreu de tortura escadal. Hahaha. Me lembrei desta. Muito obrigado mas eu acho que desta vez tá um pouco mais fraquinho porque não tive muito tempo. Maldita escola. Mas para a próxima eu juro que será muito melhor. Semana má a minha mas, tudo se recompõem não é?. Beijos enormes.


	9. Chapter 9

Os nossos sonhos

Capitulo 9

Sakura estava quase pronta para ir sair com Sasuke. O seu primeiro encontro com ele. Mas pelos vistos o seu telemóvel estava lhe pregando uma partida, ela já estava atrasada á 10 minutos e ainda tinha seu telemóvel que não aparecia de jeito nenhum.

Sakura – Maldito telemóvel, porque é que ele não tem um GPS, agora dava um jeito. – dizia ela enquanto punha de pernas para o ar o quarto.

Enquanto procurava debaixo da secretária ouviu o seu toque e com ele descobriu onde ele estava. Na cestinha de roupa para lavar que estava no quarto e que era recolhida para a lavandaria todos os dias. Sakura pegou nele e sem tomar atenção para quem atendeu.

Sakura – Sim quem fala?

Sasuke – Sou eu o Sasuke já estou á 10 minutos á sua espera na porta. Vai demorar muito?

Sakura – Sasuke eu já estou pronta vou já descer, espere um pouco.

Sakura desligou o seu telemóvel, e colocou-o no bolso das calças. Pegara nas chaves de casa e falara para a dona Maria que era a funcionaria da casa do pai de Hinata.

Sakura – Dona Maria eu vou sair eu volto mais tarde não precisa de deixar o jantar pronto eu depois me viro. Beijos.

Maria – Muito bem menina Haruno .

Sakura abrira a porta e viu Sasuke encostado á grade da entrada. Ele estava a olhar para o outro lado com a mão nos bolsos de umas calças de ganga largas e descaídas, tinha uma t shirt preta e os seu cabelos ainda mais rebeldes .

Sakura – " Nossa nunca reparei , mas ele é mesmo lindo" – Sakura olhou para ele ternamente .

Sasuke notou a presença desta e olhou para ela repentinamente.

Sasuke – Vamos ?

Sakura – Sim - ^.^

Eles os dois caminhavam juntos , lado a lado, muito sorridentes e muito felizes. Falavam de coisas divertidas. Eles estavam a passar por um homem que vendi pipocas e Sasuke parou.

Sasuke – Quer pipocas? – disse ele apontando para o homem

Sakura – Não é preciso – disse ela com um sorriso.

Sasuke – Sei. Quero uma saca de pipocas.

Sasuke pegou nelas e as pagou entregando para Sakura o saquinho de pipocas quentinhas. Sakura ficara feliz e um pouco corada com o gesto.

Sakura – Não era preciso Sasuke.

Sasuke – Passeio sem pipoca , fica meio sem gosto. Era o que minha mãe dizia.

Sakura – Sendo assim muito agradecida.

Um pouco mais ao longe estava Karin a passar depois d e um dia de compras e cheia de sacas. E repara em duas pessoas felizes.

Karin – Não acredito! – disse ela pousando as sacas no chão e tirando os óculos – Aquela vagabunda está com o Sasuke? O rapaz que eu ia seduzir com minha beleza? Mas isto não fica assim não. Você me vai pagar garota, espere só por segunda, me espere só.

Os dois caminharam em direcção a um parque e se sentaram num banco de jardim com vista para o lago. Sakura olhava para o lago , perdida nos seus pensamentos.

Sakura – Né sasuke. – continuando com o sue olhar focando o lago – Você perdeu seus pais não é verdade ? – disse com uma voz tremida.

Sasuke – Como você sabe?

Sakura – As noticias se espalham muito depressa.

Sasuke – Sim é verdade. Já morei com meu irmão mais velho porém agora moro longe dele.

Sakura – Hum, você não tem saudade dele?

Sasuke – Se ele fosse uma pessoa presente em minha vida, talvez sim. Agora eu sempre vivi em distancia, mesmo que ele esteve-se ao meu lado eu o sentia distante. Ele diz que não lamenta nada, que tudo o que fez e que faz é para meu bem.

Sakura – Percebo a única coisa que querias era o carinho e amor dele, e foi todo o que ele não te conseguiu dar.

Sasuke – E sua mãe? Não tem saudade dela?

Sakura – Porque haveria eu de ter saudades da melhor que mais me maltratou nesta vida? Que sempre me culpou por um acidente, sempre me culpou por ter sobrevivido. Acho que se não tivesse sido o meu irmão a precisar e as minhas maravilhosas amigas eu teria me matado.

Sasuke – Não sabes se o outro lado é melhor que este.

Sakura – Não sabia mas estava pronta a descobrir .

Sasuke – Você não tem saudade da claque? De ser a capita de volei? Nada disso lhe faz falta?

Sakura – Claro que faz, eu adorava a calque e o volei. Sabe eram as únicas coisas que me faziam sentir bem, onde eu podia mostrar as pessoas que era forte, agora com este problema, não posso mais.

Sasuke – Tens a certeza que não podes mais? Não queres tentar só mais uma vez?

Sakura – Seria muito arriscado.

Sasuke – Tu consegues, não deve ser tão difícil voltar a ser a famosa Sakura , a mais popular da escola.

Sakura – Agora será difícil destronar a Karin. É preciso muito treino, e eu sei que eu perdi muita capacidade enquanto estive parada.

-----Momento VMTK ----

E chegamos ao momento mais divertido de todo o capitulo, onde podemos torturar e matar a Karin. Hum. O que será que andamos a aprontar?

Mandy Cherry – Bem eu fiquei hoje de apresentar o plano a vocês que devo dizer é um tanto malvado. – olhar assustador – Karin adora os seu lindos cabelos, que para mim são ninhos de rato , só falta lá andar ratos, mas continuando. O plano de hoje, é fazer com que Karin caia no meio do jardim. E o resto será ainda melhor.

Karin – Já sei exactamente o que fazer para me vingar de Sakura á se sei. Só preciso da ajuda de uma pessoa, que ela não quer ver nem pintada de ouro. Um escândalo é a melhor humilhação para ela.

Naemi – Como você ousa falar assim de Sakura? Vagabunda á você , eu vem me lembro do que disse mais em cima. Mas espera lá que essa mini saia branca e essa camisolinha azul vai ficar inutilizável, vamos ver quem é que vai pagar mico - falando para telemóvel – Liliana pode começar

Liliana – Ok.

Eu muito cuidadosamente amaro um daqueles fios transparente a cada arvore, e estico os bem. Uma arma mortífera para pregar partidas, ou melhor provocar quedas. Ahaha

Karin ia muito descançada com o seu riso patático, como risadas o porco pateta. ( uma animação que eu achava engraçado o nome do malvado porco) Descontraida lá foi ela, e pum. CAIU DE CARA , minha gente foi de cara para uma poça de lama, melhor não podia ter sido.

Sayuky – chan – Agora o toque final.

Sayuky-chan vai muito devagar a caminhar para ela, e deixa cair de propósito claro a pastilha elástica no cabelo de ratos de Karin.

Karin – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Liliana – tenho a certeza que no outro lado do mundo devem ter ouvido isto.

Karin – O meu cabelo, arruinado – grito estridente – a minha roupa toda suja – olhando para ela – que vergonha .

Missão comprida. Para a próxima será pior. Muhahaha

Reviwes :

Naemi – OI. Que bom que você é de Portugal, eu sou de s.jõao de ver, perto de santa Maria. E você? Claro que foi um belo momento, com esses dois só podia. Este aqui foi mais ligado aos sentimentos de ambos. O momento VMTK foi mais ligeiro, mas para Karin talvez não, porque o cabelo dela e a postura de Beleza é tudo. Ahaha. Ainda bem que queria fazer aquilo. Juntou-se o útil ao agradável. Beijos enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Sayuky – chan - Oi- Também achei que precisávamos de um lema. Belas e poderosas. Que acha? Hahaha. Também concordo consigo no caso de se a matássemos ganharíamos uma medalha, e talvez um troféu. Nem fale em pior turma, tivemos um a reunião com nossos pais, bem algo me diz que quando fora para a escola muitos vão estar revoltados, o que é o melhor em tudo isto, é que meu pai, é muito bom e não me põem de castigo e prontos meu nome não foi mencionado, só no desinteresse, mas hei, eu não tenho culpa que tenha uma pessoa grande a frente que me tape da vista da professora, e não tenho culpa que seja tímida para responder. Mas eu passo todo se não percebo pergunto a minha amiga do lado. Credo mania da perseguição. Bem estou com um pouco de pressa espero que compreenda, porque eu tenho de me preparar para as aulas. Haha. Maldita escola. Beijos enormes e espero que goste deste novo capitulo.

Marimary – Chan – Oi miga. Sim tá tudo bem comigo e com você? Ainda bem que você leu, haha, e ainda bem que tenha gostado. É eu ia desistir, na altura não tinha havido ninguém que tivesse mostrado interesse. Portanto avisei , para que se alguém quisesse eu continuava. Mesmo que fosse uma pessoa, só não queria acabar e afinal depois existirem pessoas que gostavam dela. Mas como eu não acabei, não precisa de ter esse trabalho complicado de vir a nadar até aqui. Á e tenha cuidado com os tubarões. Hahaha. Sim Sakura teve uma vida um pouco atribulada, mas a maior parte desta gente teve. Ela é muito forte e você vai ver como. Não se preocupe com isso querida, o tempo agora quase que não dá para nada. Beijso enormes e espero que tenha gostado do novo capitulo.

Nota : Peço muita desculpa pela demora, porque eu enquanto tive outras fics prontas pode postar e esta eu por caso não tinha adiantado e sem tempo só conseguiu agora.

Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

Os nossos sonhos

Nota da autora : Oi não me matem por favor (implorando) eu sei que não tenho perdão pela demora, eu sei que tem todo o direito de estarem desiludidas comigo. Até podem atirar tomates que não me importo eu mereço isso mesmo. As coisas não correram como eu queria, porque houve muitas greves que atrasaram muitas coisas na escola. Greve de alunos para ali, greve dos professores para acolá. Em fim, testes desmarcados e marcados em cima do joelho. Semanas inteiras dedicadas ao estudo para subir negas. Concluindo, estava de rastos, cansada, cheia de sono. Para não falar que eu tinha o capitulo já feito na altura em que postei a minha nova fic e sem querer papagueio juntamente com trabalhos antigos. Quando dei por mim, só me apeteciam arrancar cabelos. Tive de escrever todo de novo e claro que não ficou igual ao outro que achava que estava melhor. Este vai ser pequenino. Eu sei que devia ser grande para compensar, mas farei isso quando entrar de férias que será no final desta semana. Não haverá o momento VMTK porque com este capitulo não conseguiu relacionar com isso, portanto o próximo será melhor. Se quiserem deixar ideias por favor estejam a vontade. Beijos. ( abrindo guarda chuva) Agora sim podem atirar os tomates eu aguento.

Capitulo 10

A manhã de segunda chegou e Sakura acordava muito feliz. Ela tinha adorado o seu tempo a sós com Sasuke, não havia nada melhor do que estar com uma pessoa que nos compreendia tão bem, e Sakura sabia isso tão. Ela tinha adorado a sua tarde com ele, tinha sido como tirar um peso das suas costas. Ela acordara muito bem disposta e a cantarolar. Hinata ficara intrigada com tamanha alegria, mas não a questionara, apenas dera um sorriso.

Na escola----

Ino – Você teve um encontro com o Sasuke? – Não era de admirar se Ino teve-se caído para o lado com a informação – Deixa ver se eu ouvi bem, Uchiha Sasuke? O gostoso ? 0.0

Sakura – Sim esse Sasuke. -.-''' Porque tanto escândalo?

Ten Ten – Sem duvida que você não sabe a importância desse acontecimento. Ás vezes acho que tu és demasiado inocente, a sério por vezes não entendo. – Ten Ten mostrando-se completamente arrasada pela descoberta .

Hinata , Sakura , Ino – (¬¬ deu forte á miúda)

Sakura – Foi só um saída entre amigos, tal como eu faço com o Lee.

Ino – É preciso dizer que o Lee não foi abençoado pela beleza como o Sasuke.

Hinata – E que ele não é tão popular como o Sasuke.

Ten Ten – E nem tão ... Tão...Tão .

Ino, Hinata – Tão , Tão ... o quê?

Ino – Mulher desembucha logo.

Hinata – Claro.

Ten Ten – Oh que se dane. O Sasuke é um Deus grego. – olhando para o lado corada e ainda sem acreditar que tinha acabado de dizer aquilo – pronto falei.

Sakura – Claro que ele é todo isso, e ainda mais um querido mas sabe qual o problema?

O silêncio gerou-se

Ten Ten – Qual?

Hinata e Ino - ¬¬

Ten Ten – Não me olhem com esses olhos de me quererem matar, juro que não sei.

Sakura – Ele nunca olhará para mim de outro jeito se não , como uma simples amiga e nada mais. Ele é lindo e eu não. Popular e eu ...

Hinata – Isso não interessa

Ten Ten – Por falar em não interessa ..., ( com uma cara assustada) aquela não é a sua mãe Sakura?

Ino – Como?

Hinata – O que raio tá ela aqui a fazer?

Sakura paralisou ela não queria olhar para trás, ela não queria ver o rosto de sua mãe mais uma vez, ela não a queria confrontar , ela não queria mais saber dela. Não queria, mas as palavras de sua mãe quase que a obrigaram a olhar para esta.

- A desprezível da minha filha. A ingrata que abandonou a mãe depois do seu irmão ter morrido. Deixaste a tua mãe , mas sabes eu não te considero mais minha filha. Sua...

Ten Ten – Cala a boca sua cobra venenosa. Tu nem sequer devias de ser chamada de mãe, sua negligente.

Hinata – Tem calma Ten, todos nós não a suportamos mas isto não deve ser tratado desta maneiras. – Hinata segura Ten ten e dirige a palavra para a mãe de Sakura – O que você está aqui a fazer?

- Já não tenho direito de me despedir dela? Desta idiota.

Sakura – PÁRA. – Sakura se ergue de repente sentindo-se coradas pela vergonha de todos na escola estarem a ouvir aquilo, raiva de ela lhe estar a fazer aquilo e vontade de sumir da terra. – Não tens o direito, NÃO TENS O DIREITO OUVISTE? . Não me podes atormentar para sempre. Sai daqui ou eu chamo alguém.

- Odeio-te mais que tudo na minha vida.

Sakura – Eu não posso te odiar mais do que estou a odiar neste momento. – As lágrimas de Sakura escorriam pela cara séria e cheia de raiva.

Mais atrás Karin ria descontroladamente.

Karin – Nunca pensei que o meu plano corresse tão bem. – sorriso cínico – Basta oferecer dinheiro ás pessoas e elas fazem o que queremos. Oh Sakura neste momento quase que sinto pena de ti. Mas é bem feito.

Reviews

Naemi – Oi. Que bom, nunca foi a Sines mas gostava de ir, ^.^ porém fica tão longe de onde eu moro , sabe como é, eu estou no norte e você no sul. Muito longe . Mas um dia quem sabe vou ai. Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo é pena que este não tenha sido tão bom quanto o anterior. E não teve momento VMTK mas para o próximo prometo que tem. Beijos fofos.

MariMary-chan – Oi miga. É nós temos maltratando a Karin hihihi, porém neste capitulo não pode haver esse momento. Porém no próximo irá existir e você irá participar sem dúvida alguma. E claro que pode dar muitas ideias . *.* Ainda bem que adorou, e espero que pelo menos tenha gostado deste capitulo. Hihihi. Beijos fofos querida.

Mandy-Hime – OI minha querida e bem vinda ( claro que oficialmente ^.^) ao fanfiction, espero que esteja cheia de ideias para fazer maravilhosas fics. Hahaha. Sasuke e Sakura , tiveram um encontro lindo, eu acho . Ainda bem que adorou a sua participação no VMTK mas desta vez não houve, mas para a próxima irá haver prometo. Beijos fofos

Sayuky-chan -. Miga. Fico orgulhosa por você ser uma boa aluna, e manda apanhar morangos aquelas pessoas que a querem ver a cair. Mas eu tenho confiança em você e sei que você nunca vai cair, porque você tem força de vontade e por mais que seja esse o desejo dessas pessoas você não lhes vai dar esse gostinho. ( vou matar aqueles que a querem ver cair, onde já se viu quererem mal á minha menina, malvados). Eu sou uma aluna mediana e ás vezes quando tiro boas notas claro que eles ficam contentes mas se tiro más notas eles também ficam contentes porque o que interessa é que nos esforçamos. Seus pais podem não estar surpresos, mas decerto que quando você mostra suas notas eles ficam cheios de orgulho e muito felizes. Claro que há pais que querem que seus filhos sejam inteligentes para os mostrarem aos outros pais e amigos como troféus. Já conhecia alguém que vivia assim, sendo mostrado que nem troféu. Coitado do moço. Bem eu não sei se alguns pais gostavam que sues filhos andassem ao meu lado, do género apesar de ser bem comportada , meus pais nunca foram chamados á escola nem eu fiz asneiras, não entro em brigas, porque não gosto de confusões, mas eu sou diferente. Está a ver aquele tipo de rapariga que se veste de preto , pinta os olhos de preto , ouve musica pesada, adora caveiras, desenhos mórbidos e não tem medo da morte e costuma ter imagens da morte em muito lado, que usa cruzes e que tem uma maneira diferente de pensar? Pois muitos me olham de lado. E eu não sou Emo (pelo amor de deus, não tenho nada contra eles, adoro o estilo deles, mas acho que eles são muito sentimentais. ) , não sou Gótica ( apesar de ma chamarem isso, e de ter muita das vezes esse apelido por muitas da turma , eu amo o estilo gótico, eu tenho muitas parecenças com ele, mas assumir agora que sou, é um pouco mau, porque eu amo muito e é o que estou mais parecida mas é preciso muita força para ser, porque essas pessoas são muito maltratadas por vezes e ouvem comentários desagradáveis. Para não falar que a roupa é muito cara. Alias já comprei o meu corpete e tá lindo ^.^ vermelho , preto e branco com caveiras. Muito lindo mesmo, mas não sou gótica) eu sou alternativa , mas é difícil. Já alguma vez se sentiu como eu hei de dizer vitima de preconceito? Eu já. Uma vez foi me sentar num banco ( aqueles bancos de jardim) á beira de umas pessoas á espera do meu pai e essas pessoas olharam para mim de alto a baixo, e levantaram-se e foram para o outro banco ao lado. Fiquei muito sentida por isso e quando meu pai chegou eu já nem queria mais ir passear. Só contei ao meu pai em casa e ele ficou parvo com isso. Os meus pais são muito abertos em relação a isso. Porque o meu pai tinha o mesmo estilo que eu , quando era mais novo. Só deixou mais para o lado quando se casou e porque no negocio em que ele está não dá para ter essa imagem e minha mãe também gostas dessas coisas e já vestiu parecido. Por isso na boa. Tenho um grupo de amigas espectacular e somos todas diferentes uma da doutras. Os pais delas tem um grande carinho por mim, e já me defenderam muitas vezes. Nós formamos um grupo muito engraçado, porque existe uma que adora cor de rosa e eu preto. Mas foi graças a isso que nos damos bem, nunca houve discussões Nada e somos muito verdadeiras umas com as outras, talvez seja por isso que somos tão chegadas. Mas para muitos pais eram impensável eu andar com os seus filhos. Ainda bem que gostou do capitulo e espero que tenha gostado deste também. Adoro você e peço desculpa por não haver o momento VMT beijos fofos do tamanho de muitos universos.


	11. Chapter 11

Os nossos sonhos

Questões de erros ortográficos : Bem , como a maior parte sabe eu vivo em Portugal e como tal eu escrevo português de Portugal e não português do Brasil. Tento estar num consenso mas é muito difícil. E como sei que este site é mais visitado por pessoas que vivem no Brasil eu digo que não se tratam de erros, apenas formas de escritas diferentes.

Nota da autora - Eu tentei ao máximo cumprir com as datas de postar capítulos, porém não me foi possível de todo, e não sei também quando poderei de novo postar. Porque eu vou ter exames nacionais a Biologia/Geologia e a Físico-Quimica , apesar de ser só em Junho eu tenho de começar a estudar muito cedo, porque só existe um intervalo de uma semana para um estudo mais aprofundado , com isso o meu tempo foi reduzido para escola , jantar , estudar , fazer trabalhos e relatórios e cama. Acho que neste momento não sei o que é ter descanso e uma boa noite de sono sem ter de sonhar com aulas. -.- sim é verdade já não tenho noites de sono muito boas e para não falar que estudar 7 disciplinas mata o cérebro de uma pessoa e leva toda a sua imaginação para o inferno. Obrigado pelo vosso apoio e por terem paciência.

Capitulo 11

Hinata – Sakura se acalma por amor de Deus, não chora mais isso não vai adiantar mais nada, ela já se foi não se martirize , ela não merece nem um pequeno olhar de lado de você.

Sakura – Eu perdi o meu irmão, o meu futuro e a minha vida.

Ino – Sakura tu vais conseguir ultrapassar. Acredita.

Ten Ten - Quem és tu Sakura? - Ten Ten olhava com ar de indiferença para Sakura

Hinata – O que se está a passar contigo Ten?

Ino – Tas-te a passar Ten?

Ten Ten – Não , não me estou a passar, alias eu estou bem ciente do que estou a falar. Porque eu já não sei quem é a Sakura. Onde está a menina que eu tanto admirava? Onde está a menina que passava pelas dificultados com um sorriso na cara e com uma força imensas? Onde está a menina que disse que nunca ia desistir dos seus sonhos? Onde está ela? O que fizeste com ela? Porque tu não és a Sakura que eu conhecia e que conheço. O que fizeste com ela? – Ten Ten puxa Sakura do chão frio da casa de banho.

Sakura – Eu não sei.

Ten Ten – Não sabes? Isso é algo que devias saber. Esse teu " não sei" não me consola nem um pouco. SAKURA QUEM ÉS TU?

Sakura – EU NÃO SOU NADA.

Sakura volta outra vez a sentar-se no chão a chorar.

Ten Ten – Sakura o que o teu irmão deve estar a pensar agora, olhando para ti lá do céu e vendo-te nesse estado? Tu não lhe fizeste uma promessa?

Sakura para de chorar e olha para Ten Ten com os olhos surpresos.

Ten Ten – Tu prometeste que irias seguir os teus sonhos. Porém desististes da claque onde agora está aquela cobra venenosa da Karin , desististe de voleibol . O que mais te falta desistir? Da vida?

Sakura – Eu não posso... – Olhando para baixo

Ten Ten – A Sakura que eu conhecia tomaria qualquer risco para conseguir alcançar os seus sonhos. Tu não és a minha amiga portanto não mereces o meu tempo.

Ten Ten vira-se de costas e quando pós a mão á fechadura Sakura levanta-se e com toda a força grita.

Sakura – Eu sou sim a Sakura, eu sou aquela rapariga que sempre lutou por uma vida de felicidade, eu sou a Sakura que batalhava todos os dias por um futuro melhor por um amanhã melhor que o ontem e pior que o depois de amanhã. Eu sou aquela menina que sonhava ter algo a ver com o desporto mas nunca descartando a possibilidade de também seguir medicina. Sempre tive o sonho de ser professora de treinamento de meninas para claques e seguir medicina. Eu sou aquela menina que acordava ainda sonhando na vida que o destino iria me trazer. EU SOU A SAKURA .

Ten Ten sorria para a porta – Eu sei que és a Sakura só faltava .... – olhando para Sakura - ... só faltava tua admitires Sakura. Só faltavas tu chegares a conclusão que és a sakura.

Momento VMTK

Naemi – EU MATO AQUELA DESGRAÇADA DA KARIN – olhos pegando fogo

Liliana – Aquela ( censurado) merece uma boa lição, que me dizem?

Mandy Cherry – Pois merece , uma grande lição muahahahaha

Sayuky – chan – E o que as minhas companheiras de vingança e puro ódio em relação á Karin pretendem fazer?

Mandy Cherry – Hum já sei ... venham cá.

( sussurros )

Todas – Boa ^.^

----- passados 15 minutos----

Karin – Onde raio eu estou? PERA AÍ PORQUE É QUE ESTOU VENDADA? E Porque razão eu estou vendada?

Sayuky – Chan – Não interessa onde a menina Karin está.

Karin – Sabes o meu nome? Quem és tu?

Liliana – Não interessa o motivo de estares aqui, é pelas tuas acções ... digamos que não és santinha nenhuma, e as tuas acções são desprezíveis.

Mandy-Cherry – e por isso nós achamos que já estava na hora de te faezr sofrer também um pouco.

Naemi – Achas que as pessoas gostam de ti pela pessoas que és?

Karin – Claro que sim e agora parem já com a brincadeira isto é rapto.

Liliana – Que pena, porque acho que o dinheiro que tens é o que faz as pessoa gostarem de ti. Não é triste isso?

Sayuky-chan – Não é tristes as pessoas te quererem ver na lama, porque como pessoas não vales nem uma migalha?

Mandy-Cherry – Deve ser mesmo tão horrível viver assim.

Karin – EU NÃO VIVO ASSIM, AS PESSOAS GOSTÃO DE MIM PELO QUE EU SOU. Soltem-me ou eu grito.

Liliana – Não antes de fazer uma coisa.

Naemi – Se há uma coisa que presas muito é a tua imagem, és vaidosa.

– E existe mesmo uma coisa que amas, o teu cabelo.

Sayuku-chan – Tu tens feito pessoas sofrer agora é a tua vez de sofrer. – cortando o cabelo a Karin

Este capitulo é dedicado a Sayuky-cahn e a Naemi ^.^ espero para a próxima voz poder responder ás reviews. Mas quero que saibam que adoro as vossas reviews porque me fazem sentir bem. ^.^

E como prometido é devido, aqui está o momento VMTK ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

Os nossos sonhos

Nota da autora : Decidi fazer algo engraçado, um jornal no meu perfil. Onde falarei um pouco das minhas fics. E claro dos capítulos que irei postar. Poderei dar algumas pistas, mas ainda não sei bem. Será lá que responderei se houver alguma dúvida por explicar em algum capitulo ou fic. Sugestões também as aceito e criticas ainda melhor porque me farão ser melhor escritora de fics ^.^ Portanto podem dar lá uma passadinha e ver. Sempre que eu postar um novo capitulo terá lá um comentário sobre este. Espero que gostem. Beijos

P.s. Demorou a sair um pouco porque o meu pc foi formatar ^.^

Sakura estava sentada no jardim da escola sozinha, ela tinha decidido faltar ás aulas e pediu compreensão ás suas amigas. Ten Ten tentou a matar por ela querer fazer isso, Hinata queria fazer o mesmo para estar á beira de Sakura e Ino tentava a todo o custo segurar uma tem ten furiosa. Mas Sakura apenas queria ficar sozinha. E era isso que ela queria , só , apenas para pensar e para poder se acalmar.

Sasuke – Então estás aqui. – Sasuke se sentará na relva á beira dela – não te vi na aula e decidi ver onde estavas.

Sasuke – Devias estar nas aulas. Tás a perder aula.

Sasuke – Olha quem fala. Também devias estar nas aulas. Mas estás aqui, porque?

Sakura – Até parece que não sabes – olhando para o lado – deves ter ouvido

Sasuke – Ouvir, eu ouvi muita coisa – olhando para ela – agora saber, não sei de nada.

Sakura – A minha mãe veio cá e fez um escândalo. Á frente de todos. – olhando para ele - estou tão chateada comigo mesmo, mas tão…

Sasuke – Ela não é tua mãe, não a considero isso. Mãe que é Mãe não faz o que ela fez. Não é verdade?

Sakura olha para Sasuke – Sim é verdade.

Sasuke – Então esquece isso, o pessoal amanhã já não saberá mais nada. E tu viveras como viveste até agora. Tem calma todo tem solução, menos a morte.

Sakura – Eu tenho tantos sonhos, mas tenho medo que eles não se concretizem. Parece que deus me abandonou.

Sasuke – Não te dá o sonho, apenas te dá uma oportunidade para o conseguires, agora se o deixares escapar, a culpa é tua não dele.

Sakura – Sasuke…

Sasuke - Eu vou conseguir chegar ao topo, eu irei me esforçar o máximo possível para ser o primeiro o melhor. – olhando para Sakura – eu sempre disse isto – Deus deu-me uma oportunidade e estou a me esforçar para isso. Por favor aproveita a tua oportunidade.

Sakura – Mas o meu coração…

Sasuke – O teu coração pode não estar muito bem, mas pelo menos tentar nunca matou ninguém …

Sakura – Sasuke que tal…

Sasuke – Pois no teu caso é verdade. Hahahaha

Sakura – Sasuke vens comigo ?

Sasuke – Onde? – olhando curioso para ela

Sakura – Vem comigo á secretária, eu vou me inscrever de novo na claque e seja o que deus quiser. - se levantando

Sasuke – Hm. – levantando-se e pondo um braço sobre os ombros dela – e que tal irmos jantar hoje?

Sakura – Isso é um convite? – disse a sorrir

Sasuke – Bem digamos que sim é um convite, eu hoje vou tomar conta de ti… não podes ser sempre ti a tomar conta de ti mesma, hoje esse trabalho será meu – sorrindo

Sakura – Eu confio em ti, acho que vais me tratar bem ^.^

---- na sala de aula---

Ten Ten – Será que ela está bem? – falando baixo para a Ino .

Ino – Sei lá, mas sempre está a se divertir mais do que nós… está aula está uma seca, só apetece me matar.

Hinata – Não há dúvidas que ela deve estar bem melhor do que nós… já repararam que o Sasuke também está a faltar? E ele nunca falta.

Ino e ten ten olham para trás e dizem ao mesmo tempo..

Ino e Ten Ten – aff que sorte também queria estar com o senhor bonzão.

Iruka – Meninas isso por acaso é importante para a aula ? òó

Ino e Ten ten – Desculpe 0.0

---------- Momento VMTK --------

Liliana – Meus amigos e minhas amigas, hoje o momento VMTK não será de tortura a Karin , infelizmente claro, porque a miss Karin não saiu dos seus aposentos, talvez com vergonha do seu novo penteado.

Sayuky – chan – Exactamente a desgraçada não saiu de casa e nós bem que esperamos por ela…

Naemi – Horas e horas, sentadas na rua a ver caros a passar, pessoas a passar , passarinhos a voar e …nada de madame Karin

Mandy Cherry – Então como poderíamos apresentar um MVTK sem a Karin a sofrer? Bom nós pensamos e pensamos… até que chega-mos á mesma conclusão…

Liliana – Nós para perseguirmos a Karin , tivemos de virar detectives, e estudamos muitas coisas sobre ela…

Sayuky-chan – e descobrimos muitas coisas sobre ela quando era mais nova…

Naemi – Então pensamos , porque não contar os pequenos episódios de comédia que ela teve?

Mandy-Cherry – E então vamos começar… Quando a Karin tinha 5 anos ( mostra uma foto de Karin com aparelho) ela ainda não tinha descoberto que via mal, por isso não está de óculos. Continuando , ela tinha uma grande amiga uma tal de Betty , um dia a Karin recebeu uma grande boneca, quase do tamanho dela , loira de olhos azuis, muito bonita e muito cara claro…

Liliana – Então o que ela fez? Foi a casa da Betty e convidou-a para sua casa para ir brincar com a sua super e bela boneca cara , e claro fez inveja a betty , começara por dizer que as bonecas da Betty comparada com as dela eram lixo, e depois começou a se gabar e mais tarde não deixou Betty brincar com a boneca. Passado duas horas Karin foi chamada pelos seus pais e saiu do quarto, Betty apenas teve a brilhante ideia de estragar por completo a linda boneca. Arrancou a cabeça, os braços e as pernas, cortou o vestido e o cabelo da boneca e pintou a cara desta. Depois disso deixou a casa e o resto vocês já sabem…

Sayuky – chna – Uma choradeira dos diabos e ficar em casa sem sair do quarto durante duas semanas. A Betty nunca mais voltou a casa de Karin, e nunca mais se falaram. A outra história tem a ver com ela quando tinha 8 anos, ela adorava se produzir, já usava alguma maquilhagem e jóias, vestidos lindos como de princesa, e claro achava-se superior então calcava toda a gente. Mas um dia quando ela xingou uma pequena rapariga pobre algumas raparigas se revoltaram e partiram para a agressão. Resultado? A Karin partiu a cana do nariz, ficou pisada, arranhada e com um braço partido.

Naemi – Mais uma . Quando Karin tinha 12 anos ela mudara de escola e logo no primeiro dia de escola ela se tornara popular. Quer dizer , até ter a puberdade fazer efeito , e o acne apareceu, incrivelmente ela tinha espinhas enormes, e na foto de entrada ela está lá cheias de espinhas na cara e desta vez com óculos e todo. E não valeu a pena por algum creme , elas ficavam piores de dia para dia.

Mandy-Cherry – E por ultimo. Quando ela tinha 14 anos e namorava com o rapaz mais popular. Acontece que a sua amiga Julia também gostava dele, e o que aconteceu foi, a Julia roubar o namorado da Karin á frente de todos. Sim e não foi uma coisa bonita de se ver. Ele acabou com ela á frente de toda a escola depois de beijar a Julia. Ui, até doeu.

Liliana – Bem e acaba-mos por aqui o nosso momento VMTK ^.^até á próxima

Bem mais um capitulo ^.^

Um pouco fraquinho mas para a próxima prometo que será melhor ^.^

Beijão

Reviews

Naemi – Oi ^.^ Não tem que me agradecer não ^.^ . E sim essa Karin precisa mesmo, só que desta vez ela não saiu de casa, aquela marota … mas bem , fico feliz que tenha gostado do outro capitulo e espero que tb goste deste. Beijos e obrigado por me acompanhar ^.^

Sayuky-cahn – Oi minha amiga ^.^ . Não precisa de desculpa alias eu é que devo de o fazer, este capitulo já devia ter saído há muito. A escola realmente só dá problema e mais problema. …mas sem ela não temos futuro. Devo dizer que aquele maravilhoso cabelinho não volta mais , hahahaha, e sim foi um bom momento VMTK. Você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim e a honra é toda minha de ter alguém como você. Beijos ^.^ e claro muito mas mesmo muito obrigado por me acompanhar ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Os nossos sonhos

--- Em casa de Sasuke---

Sakura – Não sabia que cozinhavas ^^

Sakura tinha um sorriso bobo, só dever Sasuke de avental com o tacho na mão. Ele por outro motivo não via a piada daquela cena, mas ficava feliz por esta se rir. Sasuke convidara para jantar, mas segundo ele, não estava com apetite nenhum de ir a um restaurante em que demoraria a ser atendido e onde a comida poderia vir mal servida. Ele preferia a sua própria comida.

Sasuke pousara o tacho no fogão e olhara para ela a rir.

Sasuke – Pensas que só as mulheres é que sabem cozinhar? Acho que tas enganada… nós homens também sabemos…ou melhor alguns

Sakura – Ok… ok só estava falando ^^

Sakura parara para contemplar a lua que dava para ver nitidamente da janela da cozinha. Ela estava serena. Tão serena que Sasuke ficara a olhar para ela a sorrir. Suspirou e foi se sentar ao laod desta.

Sasuke – Sabes… eu aprendi a cozinhar porque meu irmão nunca estava presente. Quem faz a comida cá em casa para nós todos sou eu, ou então encomendamos.

Sakura – Gostas do teu irmão?

Sasuke – Hmmm acho que o amo muito, mas acho que já perdi a esperanças de o ter ao meu lado como ele prometera. – se levantando e voltando para o fogão.

Sakura – Quem me dera voltar a ter o meu irmão ao meu lado… quem me dera

As suas ultimas palavras foram de um puro desabafo que nem a Sasuke passara despercebido. Mas este achava que o melhor era não dizer nada e continuar o silencio. Ele não a queria ver chorar e sabia que aquele assunto a faria descarrilar que nem um comboio.

Sakura – Sasuke achas que eu vou conseguir recuperar o tempo perdido da claque?

Sasuke – Sem dúvida… alias vais ter os teus amigos a apoiar, caso aconteça algo, nós entramos em cena.

Sakura – Obrigado

--------------------

No outro dia

Karin – Como?

Karin e as suas companheiras olhavam para o papel de novos candidatos para a claque e lá estava um nome que se destacava a letras bem garrida para ela. Sakura estava de volta. E isso dava-lhe medo, ela tinha sido a líder, a maior parte das raparigas amavam-na como líder, era um risco a ter lá.

Karin -Aquela vadia.. eu não posso crer

Karin começara a correr, tentando ver onde se encontrava a Sakura. Fora em direcção á sala, pois talvez ela lá estivesse, como costumava chegar cedo. Abrira a porta com imensa fúria e pode constatar que lá estava ela… a Sakura. Caminhara a passos largos e pesados com uma cara que parecia largar fogo. Sakura olhara para ela despercebida apesar de saber bem o que ela queria

Karin – O que raio o teu nome está a fazer na lista? – batendo com a mão na mesa.

Sakura – Que listas? – dando de ombros.

Karin – Não finjas que não sabes…

Sakura – Ouve lá, existe um monte de listas nesta escola , se queres que te responda é melhor dizeres as coisas melhor… não achas? Vá que lista é…

Karin – A claque …

Sakura – Oh essa? – sentando-se a tirando os livros da pasta.

Karin – é só isso que tens a dizer?

Sakura – Que queres que te diga mais?

Karin – Tu só queres ir lá para me retirar de líder, eu sei que sim – olhando para esta fixamente

Sakura – Achas-te assim tão importante para eu me juntar a algo para te derrotar? Credo … olha-te ao espelho . Eu foi para lá para percorrer o meu sonho

Karin - Sua… -respirando fundo – e o teu coração? – com ar cínico

Sakura – Via bem …obrigado pela preocupação.

Karin aponta o dedo a esta – Tu estas a fazer isto para chamar a atenção a Sasuke… eu sei que sim…

Sakura – E eu lá preciso disso, nós somos amigos. Nada mais importa. Deixa de ter a mania da perseguição.

Karin – Ele vai ser meu.

Sakura – Ele não é um objecto, para ser teu ou meu. Esquece ele não está para nenhuma de nós as duas.

Hoje não poderei responder ás reviews desta fic, peço muita desculpa, mas queor que saibam que adoro ter o vosso apoio e que é muito importante para mim os meus leitores. Muito obrigado para quem me apoia.

Nota da autora : Meus caros leitores. Como já foi referido muitas vezes, as minhas ausências nas minha sfics, se devem á escola e aos testes. Muita vezes referi nos exames nacionais que iria ter este ano. Pois bem, começou as semanas de preparação para eles… apesar de estar de férias o meu tempo será todo investido nos exames, portanto irei-me afastar do site e das minhas fics até ao dia 20 ( talvez poste no dia 20) . Até lá desejo a todos felicidades e se precisarem de algo eu estarei contactável pelo mail Haruno_ se precisarem de algo já sabem é só falarem. Beijos até dia 20 se correr bem ^^ adoro-vos e nunca deixem de ser pessoas assim tão maravilhosas.


End file.
